A Very Classic Story
by Arhini fille d'Arathorn
Summary: prenez les deux schémas de fic les plus classiques qui soient, mixez les avec une pointe d'humour, et vous obtenez...une histoire déjantée qui part totalement en live ! nouveaux persos!
1. chap 1 ! oui !

Haïly, Haïlo, c moê Arhini de retouuuuuur... avec une nouvelle histoire bien conne ! Voilà, vous allez me dire, c'est super classique ton histoire, c même doublement classique, mais vous allez voir, c plus particulier que ça n'en a l'air, ha ha ! Bon j'arrête de vous faire chier avec mon baratin à la con et je vous demande juste une dernière chose : R&R pleaaaaaase !

Ah, oui, les ptits détails :

**Disclaimer :** bah oui, c'est pas à moi, et alors ? Je les utilise quand même ! Ah oui, l'auteure est à moi !

**Rating :** G, eh oui.

**Note :** les commentaires de l'auteur ou les noms de lieux sont entre parenthèse, en italique.

Bien, commençons :

_**A Very Classic Story, chapitre 1**_

**Galadriel :** les choses ont changé...

**Auteure : **NAN, NAN ET NAN !!!! On va pas se taper toute l'intro, on la connaît tous par cœur !

**Galadriel :** Maiheuh ! (boude)

**Auteure** : Maintenant on va aller au chapitre qui nous intéresse... celui de mon apparition ! YEAH !

( _auberge du poney fringuant_ )

Merry et Pippin font des conneries, alors Frodon décide de faire son petit show.

**Frodon : (**complètement bourré même s'il n'a bu qu'un verre) Et alors, la vache elle a sauté par-dessus la lune, et elle s'est rétamé la gueule dans les couverts d'argent du dimanche, tiens, je vous montre !

Frodon, avec sa maladresse naturelle, se casse la gueule en improvisant un Saut de Vache Volante, fait une connerie, disparaît, et ...

Pendant ce temps là...

( _chambre de l'auteure_)

assise sur son lit ; lit pour la 40 000 e fois "the fellowship of the ring", sans se lasser...( _que voulez-vous, les fans sont ainsi faits..._) se plonge tellement dans son bouquin qu'elle finit par tomber dedans et disparaît...

( _auberge du poney fringuant_ )

dans un grand "POUF", l'auteure apparaît toute désorientée juste à l'endroit où Frodon avait disparu...alors, évidemment, tout le monde la prend pour Frodon...je sais, les gens de Bree sont vraiment cons, mais que voulez-vous qu'on y fasse...ralala...

**Soûlards de Bree : **Oh ! un presgititi... un presditigi...un pretsigati...

**Ceux qui ne sont pas encore complètement bourrés : **Prestidigitateur.

**Soûlards :** C'est ça.

**Aragorn : (**surgissant de nulle part) Oh, t'es tout con toi. J'crois que t'as pas encore bien pigé ce qui t'arrive... déjà mettre l'anneau c'est pas super intelligent, mais un hobbit qui se transforme en jeune fille bizarrement habillée, ça se repère à 300 000 km.

**Auteure : (**en admiration devant lui, expression ahurie on ne peut plus stupide sur le visage) Aragorn ! Quelle merveille ! Où suis-je ? Au paradis ?

**Aragorn :** Oh là là... il a vraiment pris un coup...eh, comment tu connais mon nom ?

**Auteure : **Je connais TOUT sur toi ! J'ai tout lu ! Tu es mon idole ! Je connais ton passé, ton présent et ton futur, et tous tes noms !

**Aragorn :** et merde. Si même les hobbits connaissent mon nom, bonjour l'anonymat...

(Frodon réapparaît, sans grand "POUF" ).

**Auteure : **oh ! Vlà Frodon ! L'est tout choupi lui.

**Aragorn :** mais alors t'es qui toi ?

**Auteure :** (bat des cils) ton admiratrice numéro un, mon chou.

Aragorn la regarde d'un air un peu inquiet et va engueuler Frodon. L'Auteure en profite pour aller se saouler la gueule avec Merry et Pippin.

Elle est assez sournoise pour réussir à attirer Aragorn dans une chambre...

**Auteure :** bon, passons aux choses sérieuses : je suis en terre du milieu et j'en profite !

**Aragorn :** tu entends quoi par-là ?

**Auteure :** tu veux bien m'embrasser ? Il paraît que tu fais ça comme un dieu, euh, un valar.

**Aragorn :** NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? Je te rappelle que dans une autre de tes fics, tu es ma petite sœur ! _(Me demandez pas comment tout d'un coup il sait qui elle est, il doit être voyant )_ et puis je suis marié, d'abord ! Enfin, seulement fiancé.

**Auteure : **Arwen c'est qu'une connasse, et pis je ne suis pas Arhini, je suis Bluering Bearer, la chanteuse violoncelliste des "Are You Sûre ?" !( _Désolée, private joke, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher...Shadox comprendra _) Alors où est le problème ?

Aragorn réfléchit et se dit qu'elle au moins elle pleure pas tout le temps, elle est bien foutue et elle à l'air choupi. Alors il l'embrasse ...( _et arrêtez de vous faire des films, c l'influence de la TDM qui fait qu'elle est jolie, mais dans la vraie vie c'est un gros thon_ )

**Auteure :** :) oh yeah, j'embrasse Aragorn ! :)

Soudain, on entend une sorte de mixage entre la porte qui grince et le pneu qui crisse sur le bitume.

Kekchose comme :

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHMWLRWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAWRMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEUARGHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (reprend son souffle, même si un nazgul n'en a pas )IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAaaah.

**Aragorn : **Oh merde, les hobbits vont se faire tuer par les nazguls !

**Auteure**, pensant : putain de nazguls, bouseux de hobbits !

Aragorn va ouvrir en grand la porte des hobbits...qui dorment paisiblement.

Soudain, on entend un grand cri :

**Nazguls : **PUTAIN BORDEL DE MERDE ON S'EST TROMPES DE CHAMBRE ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (s'en vont, dépités, parce qu'ils sont crevés et qu'ils ont un peu envie de se reposer et que ça les fait chier ce putain de boulot et que ce bouseux de hobbit on l'attrapera plus tard.)

**Aragorn :** Ouf !

**Auteure :** (se marre comme une baleine échouée) OUAHAAAHAHAHAH ! Rah la teuhon ! Quelle bande de quiches, ces nazguls !

**Sam**, qui s'est réveillé : On pourrait dormir siouplait ?

**Auteure :** ouais bon. C'est vrai qu'on part tôt demain.

**Sam et Aragorn :** _ON _?

**Auteure : **ah bah oui, vous vous imaginiez pas que j'allais vous laisser tout seuls !? (pensant ) c fou ce que je me tape l'incruste, mais bon qu'auriez vous fait à ma place ?

**Sam et Aragorn**, pensant : Mon dieu. Si on survit jusqu'à Fondcombe, on aura de la chance.

Tout le monde va dormir, alors c'est ...

**Un lecteur :** la nuit !

**Auteure :** non. La fin du chapitre !!!

**Tout le monde :** ouf, elle va arrêter de nous intoxiquer avec ses conneries !

Eh oui, j'arrête pour aujourd'hui. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... si j'en ai assez, il y aura une suite ! Sinon...non.

Kiss, Arhini fille d'Arathorn


	2. Chapitre deuuuuuux !

Kikoo... bon, toutes ces reviews, moi ça me suffit pour faire une suite ! alors, la voilà !

Je suis ravie de voir que mes cris de nazguls (en tongs !) ont été appréciés, si vous voulez, vous en aurez encore : car aujourd'hui...on fait le Mont Venteux !

_**RAR :**_

**Aéléa WoOd :** Ouah ! merci ! bah vi, les cris de nazguls ça m'a toujours fait délirer grave...et pi c des cris de nazguls en tongs ! OUAAHAHAHA !!! ( oui je sais je suis débile ) Non j'ai pas fait exprès, mais je suis ravie que ça te fasse marrer ! enfin, si c'était vrai, je serais déjà en terre du milieu ! ( soupir ) Aragorn g dit qu'il était voyant, et une illuminée qui se prend pour la soeur de Strider ça se repère encore plus facilement qu'un hobbit qui se transforme en fille strange ! en 2k merci !

**Tite fée des bois :** T'es quand même ma chouchoute ! avec Shadox, Glorfinwen, Lisandra et tous ceux qui me reviewent ! je vous aime tous ! Envoie moi ton dessin, dès que tu peux, ça m'intrigue de savoir comment tu te les imagines !

**Shadox :** Thank you very much Natural Blonde ! (My english is Nulachier too !)

**Glorfinwen :** C nul, hein ! BOUOUOUOUH ! c pas ma faute, c celle de la bière !

**Liraïs :** Pardooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon...(yeux de Linthal battu )

**Atalante123 :** D'accord...tu m'as convaincue...pour te faire plaisir..........................................................................(suspense)....................................................................................JE CONTINUE !!!! ;)

_**A Very Classic Story, chapitre 2**_

L'auteure se réveille avec une gueule de bois pas possible dans la chambre de Bree ou elle s'était endormie, avec Aragorn sur le canapé. Le problème, c'est que le canapé...est vide !

**Auteure :** RRROGNTUDJUU !!! ah les salopards !

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur...

**Sam :** vite, vite, partons avant qu'elle ne se réveille...

L'auteure sort de l'auberge, grave furax.

**Frodon :** trop tard.

**Auteure :** GUFITFOIUGPBOIUOUYTYTDYFJHF !!!! bande de tas de moules frites périmées, v'z' allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe !!!

Elle colle une baffe à tous les 5. Peu après, ils se massent tous la joue, elle grommelle toujours et elle les engueule paske hop, dépêchez vous bande de feignants, on a pas que ça à faire, ça vous apprendra. Et demain debout six heures et pas d'alcool le soir.

**tous sauf elle :** mblblmlbgrmlnbl.

Peu après, ils partent. Nous ne détaillerons pas le trajet, en effet, comment se passionner pour les impressionnants éclairs blancs entrevus par Frodon qui avait pris de la came, pour les chutes de Pippin dans la substance malodorante que je qualifierai de l'euphémisme "l'eau du marais", pour les moustiques géants qui les dévorèrent toutes les nuits (heureusement l'auteure avait de l'antimoustique sur elle, ne me demandez pas comment) et par les joyeuses mélodies des "nicbriqueux" de Sam ? enfin toujours est-il qu'un jour, ils arrivèrent au mont venteux.

**tous :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ça fait du bien de se poser un peu.

**Aragorn :** sais pas pourquoi mais je dois partir.

Il part.

**Merry :** j'ai faim !

**Pippin :** j'ai envie de faire une connerie !

( réfléchissent )

**les deux :** Eurêka ! on va faire...

**Auteure :** bouffe et connerie, ça n'peut êt' qu'un feu ! je ne vous dirais pas de ne pas l'allumer, car tous les feux ne sont pas un mal. Ça va faire venir les neuf rigolos, et j'ai besoin de me marrer un peu.

**Frodon ;** sorti subitement de la transe dans laquelle la came l'avait plongé : Eteignez c'te lumière bande de couillons ! ça attire les papillons de nuit !

**Auteure :** maintenant on devrait entendre le cri de chat écrasé des nazguls...

Au loin, on entend : _huiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirmvjkuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiblwaeurguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaiiiiiiiiiiiiee_ !

**Auteure :** gagné.

_( voilà pour les lecteurs qui apprécient mes cris de nazguls !)_

**Nazguls :** coucou ! nous revoilà ! oh, une brochette de hobbits ! embrochons- les !

**Roi Sorcier : **tiens, le ptit avec l'anneau pour commencer...hop !

**Frodon :** OUUUUUUAAAAAARGH CA FAIT MAL T'ES MALADE OU QUOI !!!!!!

**Roi Sorcier :** non, mais je suis au service du mal ça compense.

**Auteure :** HEILLE !!! c'est MES hobbits (_pardon John Ronald_ ) !!! Pas touche !!! ARAGOOOOOOOOOORN, LES NAZGULS Y SONT MECHANTS AVEC LES HOBBITS !!!

Aragorn arrive soudainement avec une charge de napalm et bastonne tous les nazguls qui partent en courant.

**Nazguls :** Kaï kaï kaï !

**Auteure :** tiens ils ont retourné le disque !

**Frodon :** agaaaaaaaah...

**Sam :** oh mon dieu il va mourir ! vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose Grand-pas ?

**Aragorn : **beuuuh...j'en suis pas encore là dans mes études de médecine ! je n'ai pas encore fait la chirurgie ! pour le moment j'étais seulement en réanimation...

**Auteure, pensant :** oh non cette connasse d'Arwen va bientôt arriver...sauve qui peut !

**Voix bizarre :** c'est quoi ce bordel ! t'étais pas censé veiller sur eux ?hem ! excusez moi...je veux dire; qu'est-ce que ceci ? un garde qui ne prend pas garde...

**Auteure, pensant :** oh nooooon ! mais qu'ais-je fait ? pitié ! au secours ! pas eeeelle !!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà ! Dans le prochain épisode, vous pourrez lire comment :

L'auteure et Arwen vont presque tuer Aragorn à force de se l'arracher

L'ambulance va arriver à temps pour Frodon

Les neufs ringolos en tongs vont encore échouer lamentablement.

Et encore plein d'autre choses... à la prochaine !

**Ps :** Liraïs, commence à m'envoyer le chap. 12 !

Kisoux tout le monde ! et n'oubliez pas...une tite review ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. chapitretrois !

Et tzimta-poum-tralalala ! ( Oui Shadox c une expression de Meneghetti ) me revoilà ! LE revoilà ! Celui que vous attendiez tous ! Le troisième chapiiiiiiiiitre !

Hem. Je m'ennuyais, je suis en panne d'inspiration pour "Seigneur des anneaux, variante", mon autre fic, qui va bientôt changer de titre (on pense notamment à "casse-cou, pestes et autres malappris") et que vous avez le droit de reviewerâ€(ça me donnera peut-être de l'inspiration, qui sait ) alors je me suis remise à cette bonne vieille Very classic storyâ€ 'fin bref, voilà, j'ai cédé aux demandes de suite. Surtout que j'ai eu l'insigne honneur d'être reviewée par Lysbeth-Beriawen en personne ! Vous vous rendez compte ! L'une des grandes et célèbres auteurs du site ! Bon j'arrête ce bavardage inutile !

_**RAR**_

**Aaricia : **Meuh non c po grave !!! Au contraire, merci pour cette gentille review ! Bon, pour la suite de l'autre c à Liraïs d'écrire, c à elle qu'il faut demander.

**Tite fée des bois :** bon d'accordâ€j'essayerai de faire plus long ! Mais c l'arrivée d'Arwen qui casse tout, ça a coupé mon inspiration !

**Shadox : **là voilà la suiteuh !

**Aéléa WoOd : **d'accord, je n'abîmerai pas Merry, promisâ€c'était juste une petite baffe ! Et pi c tout ! Elle m'énerve, Arwenâ€o /o je l'aurais bien oubliée lol !

**Lysbeth-Beriawen :** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !!! L'une des plus grandes auteurs de me reviewe !!! Oo qu'est-ce qu'Aragorn n'a pas mérité ? Le baiser ou la baffe ? ;) Au fait, merci beaucoup d'encourager mon amie Glorfinwen, c'est une toute petite nouvelle et elle en a besoin, d'encouragement ! En tout cas elle est très fière que tu l'aie reviewée, ça lui fait très plaisir, et je la comprends !

**Louise :** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! Une 'tite nouvelle ! Moi j'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime les nouveaux lecteurs ! ;) Merci pour ta review ! Euhâ€si tu es Lisandra, dis-le-moi tout de suite, et surtout ne te fous pas trop de moi ! ;) Sinon, excuse-moi !

**Atalante123 :** Meeeeeerciiiiiii !!! Comment peut-on s'arracher Aragorn ? Mais parce que c'est le beau et le fort et le génial, pardi ! ( Il suffit de l'obliger à se laver les cheveux lol ! ;D ) oui je continue !

**Narwena :** tiens te revoilà !!! Bijour ma chtite ! Tu c quoiâ€mon histoire elle est peut être marrante ( encore queâ€) mais tes reviews, elles le sont aussi ! Les cavaliers bleus ptdr !!! :D alors, c d'accord, vlà la suite...

**Anouch :** QUOI t'écris plus ? OUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN !!!! T'as intérêt à reprendre, hein ! Ouais les bonbons chiantos j'adore, et les Bertie Boots aussi ! T'as raison, vive Naheulbeuk ! Tu c koi ? Je connais une fille dont le chauffeur de bus est un ami de celui qui fait Naheulbeuk ! ( C un truc à la hobbit ça !)

**Gedauphin :** Merci, Merci ! :D je vous aime, les nouveaux lecteurs !!!

9 reviews pour un chapitre ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé !

Au fait je vous conseille de lire la fic de mon amie Glorfinwen ! Elle est super ! Ça s'appelle : "la communauté au 21e siècle !" Et c super ! (Je me répète là ) soyez indulgents et magnanimes, c sa toute première histoire !

VOUALAAAAAAA ! (ptain presque une page de mess de l'auteurâ€j'abuse !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Auteure :**résumons. Merry et Pippin ont allumé un feu, les neuf clowns croque-morts sont arrivés, ont essayé d'embrocher les hobbits avec un poignard de très mauvaise qualité dont la lame disparaît au premier usage, mais néanmoins dangereux. On devrait dire aux nazguls de faire attention, c'est pas bien de faire joujou avec ces machins làâ€enfin bref. Cette idiote d'Arwen, pour ne pas dire un autre mot, est arrivée, et maintenant, et bien, cette CENSURE roucoule avec MON Rôdeur à MOI ! mooooon présssssssssssieuuuuuxâ€ euhâ€jeâ€c'est le Bluering qui me fait cet effet sans doute

**Aragorn, parlant à Arwen :** bonjour mon amourça fait longtempsâ€tu m'as manqué

**Arwen :** toi aussi mon cœur

**Auteure :** Humpf !

**Arwen :** petit bisou ?

**Auteure : **(n'en pouvant plus !) Gage-dé l'elfe, c'est moi qu'il kiffe maintenant !

**Aragorn et Arwen :** ????????????????????????????

**Auteure :** ah oui pardonâ€c'est vraiâ€hem ! Hors de ma vue, Elfe, le cœur d'Aragorn est mien à présent !

**Arwen, à Aragorn :** comment ça ?

**Aragorn, à l'auteure :** oui c'est vrai comment ça !

**Auteure :** TU VEUX UNE AUTRE GIFFLE OU QUOI ?!! Tu m'as embrassée hier soir à Bree ! Mufle !

**Arwen :** KWOA ?!!

**Aragorn :** oh, merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ! (Vois les deux filles furax : (pense) suis pas dans la merde moiâ€aïeâ€) euhâ€Arwenâ€faut pas te fâcherâ€jeâ€j'avais un peu trop bu etâ€euh

**Arwen :** AH PASKE TU BOIS MAINTENANT !

**Aragorn :** ben ouiâ€une bière de temps en tempsâ€tu sais je suis un rôdeurâ€pas un prince elfique

**Arwen :** ET TU CROIS QUE MON PERE VA ACCEPTER QUE J'EPOUSE UN MINABLE QUI TRAINE DANS LES BARS POUR EMBRASSER LA PREMIERE FILLE VENUE ?!!!

**Aragorn, pensant :** rien à espérer de ce côté làâ€(s'adressant à l'auteure ) euhâ€(pensant ) elle fait vraiment peur quand elle vous regarde comme çaâ€(parlant à nouveau) (_non y a pas de type qui s'appelle Nouveau, y parle à l'auteure ! ralala j'vous jureâ€)_ euhâ€tu sais Bluering

**Auteure :** (sarcastique) ooooh, mais t'as retenu mon nom ! Tu fais des progrès !

**Aragorn :** ouais bon ça va hein ! jeâ€je voulais dire queâ€en fait, tu vois, je n'ai pas vraiment oublié mais

**Auteure :** c'est cela oui.

**Aragorn :** tu vas me laisser finir oui ! bon, jeâ€je n'avais pas oublié, mais tu me savais sûrement déjà fiancé

**Auteure :** non mais je rêve ! Evidemment que je le savais, mais je croyais que tu étais prêt à abandonner Arwen pour moi !( dit-elle d'une voix larmoyanteâ€)

**Aragorn, à voix basse :** au fond, c'est pas ça qui me dérangeraitâ€ce qu'elle peut être relou, Arwen, des foisâ€ mais tu comprends, elle est friquée, y a les héritages, et pis se marier à une princesse elfe ça fait vachement monter la cotte de popularité !

**Auteure :** non mais tu ne pense qu'a l'argent ma parole ! Si ça peut te faire réagir, épouser une fille venue d'un autre monde aussi ça peut faire monter l'audimat !

**Aragorn, pensant :** pas con çaâ€(parlant) bon, les fillesâ€je vous aime bien toutes les deux, mais

A ce moment là, il se prend deux baffes monumentales, une sur chaque joue.

**Arwen et l'Auteure :** Mufle ! Oh, ça fait joli, deux traces rouges symétriques ! (Se regardent) arrête de dire les mêmes choses que moi ! (A Aragorn) Je te préviens, maintenant c'est elle ou c'est moi !

**Aragorn :** euh

Elles n'attendent pas le verdict et prennent soudain leur beau brun chacune par un bras et se mettent à tirer dessus

**Aragorn :** AAOUUUWH ! Ça fait mal ! Arrêtez les filles !

**Arwen :** il est à moi ! Je l'ai vu en premier !

**Auteure :** non, il est à moi ! Toi il t'aime que pour ton fric !

**Arwen :** à moi !

**Auteure :** non, à moi !

**Arwen :** pouffiasse !

**Auteure :** pétasse !

**Arwen : **connasse !

**Auteure :** Datasse !

**Arwen :** grognasse !

**Auteure :** Kichasse !

**Merry, à Pippin :** c'est curieux, les filles appellent toujours leurs copines avec des noms en "asse"

**Pippin, à Merry :** en effet, c'est curieuxâ€si nous nous plongions dans l'étude et l'observation de ces catastrophes naturelles appelées "filles" ?

**Merry, à Pippin :** très intéressant, mon cher.

**Frodon :** dites les gars j'ai mal, là, alors si on y allait ?

**Arwen :** J'y vais ! je vais le prendre sur mon cheval blanc et

**Auteure :** et tu sais monter qu'en amazone, alors c'est moi qui y vaisâ€ oh puis non ! GLOOOOOORFIIIIIIIINDEEEEEEEEL !

**Glorfindel :** oui ?

**Auteure : **ici Bluering Bearer la rendeuse de rôles ! Tu vas aller porter Frodon à Fondcombe ! Arwen, rends-lui son cheval !

**Arwen :** Méheu.

**Auteure : **désolée on a pas besoin de François Bayrou, ici. (_Désolée pour ceux qui votent Bayrou._) (_Ah, oui, désolée pour les Québécois, celle-là y a que les Français qui ont canal qui peuvent comprendre !_)

**Auteure :** et puis on va y aller tous ensemble, c'est plus gai !

**Les autres :** supeeeeeeeeer

Ils vont jusqu'au gué, et coucou, qui voilà !

**Nazguls :** youhou ! On est de retour !

**Auteure : **Ouais ! Les nazes-nuls ! Warf warf ! Eh vous savez que si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez vous péter la gueule ! Les tongs, c'est pas les chaussures idéales pour monter à cheval ! surtout les tongs _mouillées_

Les nazguls virent au rouge brique

**Auteure :** oh ! Le cardinal de Richelieu !

**Nazguls :** Humpf ! D'abord c'est des tongs _à crampons_, pour pas tomber ! Nananèreuh !

**Auteure :** OUAAAHAHAHA !!! Encore pire ! T'entends ça Arwen, t'a l'air aussi conne qu'un nazgul en tongs à crampons !!!!

Arwen se met à pleurer.

**Arwen :** t'es méchante !

**Auteure :** eh ouais, vive les chiantos.

**Roi Sorcier :** ça suffit les gars, fonçons dans le tas !

Les nazguls relèvent leurs manteaux pour entrer dans l'eau

**Auteure : **Sérieux les gars, le prochain cadeau que vous demandez à Sauron, c'est un épilateur ! Mwahahahaha !!!

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf et Elrond s'amusent avec "le kit du petit magicien". Seulement, au lieu de faire sortir un lapin blanc d'un chapeauâ€Ils ont fait sortir des chevaux blancs d'une rivière en crue.

**Nazguls :** oh oh

Evidemment, ils se font emporter avec leurs chevaux, parce que, les tongs à crampons, c'est difficile à retirer des étriers

**Nazguls :** Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuuuux !

**Roi Sorcier :** bandes de cons ! On est pas dans pokémon, ici !

**Nazguls :** pffâ€jamais le droit de se marrerâ€même quand on se noie dans une rivière en furie.

**Frodon :** adieu monde cruel !

Il s'évanouit. MAIS au loin on entend : pinpon_pinpon_PINPON_PINPON_ HIIIIIIIITCH !! Etâ€un véhicule orné d'une croix rouge apparaît !

**Tous sauf l'auteure : **Kossé ça ?

**Auteure :** oooooh ! Une ambulance ! J'ignorais que vous en aviez en terre du milieu !

**Tous :** ben, à vrai direâ€nous aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOOOoOOOoooOOOOOOOOO

Fin du chapitreâ€.BOUHOUHOU comment g pu écrire un truc aussi nul ! Merdique ! A CHIER ! Snif ! enfin bonâ€reviewez moi quand mêmeâ€j'aurais peut-être le courage de faire une suiteâ€en espérant qu'elle sera marrante cette fois-ciâ€ /

Bonâ€j'arrêteâ€et n'oubliez pas, il y a une autre fic bien plus passionnante à lire, co-écrite avec Liraïs, appelée dans pas longtemps : "Casse-cou, Pestes et autres Malappris" !

Kisoux et à bientôt peut-être

Arhini fille d'Arathorn, qui vous AIIMEUUH !!!


	4. l'orgie d'Elrond je vous préviens ça do...

Ich bin de retour !!!!!!!!!! Fava ? Vous, tous mes reviewers ?

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le scrogneugneu de bug que m'a fait ... tous les points de suspension ont été remplacés par des trucs genre âE. Rassurez-vous ça m'a autant énervée que vous.

Grande nouvelle et pour la petite info, ma sœur va écrire une fic dès qu'elle aura fini ses partielles ...(partiels ? Je sais pas ...) je ne sais pas encore comment ça s'appellera mais dès que vous verrez le pseudo "Pélisse" en auteur d'histoire ( encore et toujours la quête de l'oiseau du temps ) soyez gentils d'aller lire, et pourquoi pas d'aller laisser une review ?

Mais revenons à ma fic, l'une des histoires les plus stupide qui ai jamais existé :

**RAR : **

**Liraïs : **d'accord, tu apparais au chapitre prochain. Je vois ça d'ici ! Bluering Bearer contre Justicière Sadique !!! WOAW ! Ça va chauffer !

**Shadox :** enfin tu t'y es mise ! moi aussi j'aimais bien le voleur... (verse une larme)

**Aelea WoOd : **ça pour partir en vrac ça part en vrac ... et pis j'ai encore plein de délires complètement cons en tête... et des nouveaux persos !!!

**Lysbeth-Beriawen :** mmmh... che grois zafoir te guoi il z'achit... (pourquoi je parle avec cet accent pourri moi, je me demande) est-ce que de temps en temps tu regardes " les guignols de l'info" ? Tout est là. Et Bayrou dit tout le temps "méheeeuuu" comme Arwen. Voilà !

**Anouch :** félicitation tu es la SEULE à avoir reconnu Lanfeust de Troy ! pour la peine, dès que mon scanner marchera tu auras droit à un, fan art dessiné par moê, au choix La mort de Boromir, Frodon, Aragorn, plusieurs elfes et dragons, Celebrìan, Legolas, Gandalf dans la Moria, Yavanna, Arien (ces trois-là sont les seuls en couleur ) Tinùviel, une illustration de couverture du Silmarillion, tous les anneaux et... je crois que c'est tout, sauf si j'en fais d'autres entre temps. VIVE SAM !!!! (et Naheulbeuk !) J'ai lu les derniers chaps de ta fic, c'est génial !

**Gedauphin :** reviews toujours aussi courtes, mais en tout cas elles font toujours autant plaisir ! :)

**Glorfinwen :** kikoo poule ! Oki je commence, on va se marrer ! Au fait je pense que je vais mettre Justicière Sadique, mais y aura aussi Pétrouchka La Magnifique, Natural Blonde et Crazylia 007 ! Je sens que je vais trop m'éclater !

**Nicole Pavlovna :** yeah, encore des reviews ! Cool ! Mon fournisseur de chiantos c'est le Bluering... j'explique ça dans ce chap. . .Bonne rigolade !

Commençons le chapitre, je vous préviens c'est pourri.

_**L'orgie d'Elrond**_

Frodon se réveille avec la tête dans le cul, Gandalf lui fait un cours de philo, il retrouve son vieil oncle qu'il croyait à l'asile tout le monde est ému machin tout ça blablabla. Et entre autre il hérite d'une superbe cotte en Mithril, d'une super épée qui porte le nom du chanteur de Police ( _c'est Sting, pour ceux qui ne se passionnent pas pour les vieux groupes )_, ( Bilbo adore, c'est pour ça ) et son oncle fait une crise de je ne sais quoi qui fait flipper tout le monde.

**Frodon :** chais pas pourquoi y a comme un froid, là...

Bilbo se met à chialer

**Frodon :** yeuh mon pauvre t'es devenu dépressif ? viens faire un gros câlin à ton neveu...

( _c'est mignon !_)

Bon, venons en au fait, le conseil de l'agent Smith, sous la fausse identité d'Elrond. Euh. Le contraire. Non. Oh, puis, laissez tomber.

(_endroit pas habituel du conseil d'Elrond. forêt froide et humide_)

**Aragorn, arrivant avec l'auteure : **eh merde...on se les gèles...

**Gimli :** salut !

**Aragorn :** salut ! Tu viens pour le conseil ?

**Gimli :** eh ouais ! Je suis le nain !

**Auteure :** ça se voit !

**Legolas :** bonjour bonjour !

**Aragorn :** tiens, voilà l'un des nombreux elfes présents !

**Legolas :** mais qui est donc ce petit personnage ?

**Gimli :** chuis un nain, connasse ! Euh pardon je veux dire : Je suis un nain, tapette !

Commencent à s'engueuler...

**Aragorn :** ah, commencez pas... mais arrêtez... et voilà, c'est déjà le bordel...

**Auteure :** tiens, voilà la magicienne... euh... voilà Gandalf.

Gandalf s'assit dans un coin, allume une pipe et fait la gueule.

Boromir arrive, regarde Aragorn et fait :

**Boromir :** oh un paysan !

**Aragorn :** Ranger please. Pas paysan. Pas du tout même.

**Boromir :** aucune différence.

Legolas fait la morale à Boromir.

Aragorn tape Boromir et sort même son épée Durandile... pardon Anduril, chef d'œuvre du recyclage elfique.

**Auteure :** je crois que c'est ça la différence. . .(baille) bon il commence ce putain de conseil ou je fais du charme à Legolas ?

**Aragorn :** o /o

Soudain un elfe arrive, vêtu d'une peau de bête, d'un petit pagne et d'une couronne de feuilles de vignes, avec une ou deux grappes de raisins. Un elfe habillé en Dionysos, quoi.

**Tout le monde sauf l'elfe :** Oo

**Legolas :** euh... c'est la nouvelle mode, à Fondcombe ?

**L'elfe :** non, mais. . . c'est comme ça qu'on s'habille pour des orgies normalement ! en Valars décadents !

**Tous :** euh. . . Orgies ?

A ce moment, arrivent Glorfindel et Elrond, suivis d'Elladan et Elrohir puis de plusieurs Elfes, Nains et hommes et même de Frodon, suivi pas très discrètement par Merry, Pippin et Sam, qui ne veulent pour rien au monde manquer une orgie.

Elrond est en ce qu'on pourrait appeler une toge rose bonbon et vert pomme avec du rouge à lèvres jaune, Glorfindel est en tunique bleu ciel avec sandales ailées, et les deux jumeaux ne sont vêtus en tout et pour tout que d'une feuille de vigne placée de manière à cacher ce que la décence voudrait que l'on planquât. Tous les autres costumes sont du même genre, je vous laisse imaginer. . . 8)

**Elrond :** que l'orgie commence ! Mangeons, buvons, fumons, et faisons des choses pas très claires !

**Gandalf :** c'était pas supposé être un conseil sur l'anneau ?

**Elrond :** je sais mais autant que ça soit fait de manière agréable. . .les gens se plaignent toujours que mon conseil, c'est le moment le plus long et le plus chiant du film... et du livre aussi d'ailleurs.

**Auteure :** c'est ben vrai ça.

**Elrond :** bon, Frodon, amène-toi et fait voir ton anneau.

Frodon sort vite l'anneau et le rentre encore plus vite dans sa poche. (_J'imagine qu'il ne veut pas redéclencher une autre crise de je ne sais quoi. . ._)

**Elrond :** mais c'est pas l'anneau unique ! il est bleu à rayures çuila !

**Frodon, pensant :** ooooouuuups...

**Auteure :** mais c'est mon Bluering ! EYH FRODON T'ETAIS PAS SUPPOSE LE PRENDRE !!!

**Frodon :** désolé... je suis un peu kleptomane. . .et puis il est plus joli que l'Unique !

**Auteure :** RENDS LE MOI ! o /o

**Frodon :** bon, d'accord. . .

**Elrond :** c'est quoi ce Bluering ? Je peux le voir ?

Elle lui montre un anneau à rayures de différents tons de bleu, de la même forme que l'Unique.

**Auteure :** il a plein d'avantages. Il a le même effet qu'un chiantos permanent, diffuse 350 chaînes de télé en plusieurs langues, peut faire office d'armes, vous fournit tous les vêtements à la mode et éclaire la nuit parce qu'il est phosphorescent. C'est cool, hein ?

**Elrond :** et tu as trouvé ça où ?

**Auteure :** magic accessories, sur le chemin de Traverse ! lol je veux dire Claire's à Londres. . . faut dire que c'était pas un Claire's très clair. (_oh le jeu de mot pourri ahahah_)

**Elrond :** woaw. . . c'est cool ton truc ! Bon, il s'agit que quelqu'un parte en Mordor faire un remake de "Mission Impossible". . . je choisis 10 membres. . .plouf plouf plouf . . .euh . . .voilà, ces dix là !

**Merry, à Pippin :** je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du mieux se cacher maintenant on va devoir sortir nos répliques débiles cultes pour amuser les lecteurs !

**Elrond :** veuillez vous présenter s'il vous plait. Par ordre alphabétique. . .alors. . . Aragorn fils d'Arathorn.

**Aragorn :** je vous énumère tous mes noms ?

**Elrond :** ça ira comme ça je les connais. Passe direct à la présentation.

**Aragorn :**alors... je suis un ranger de niveau 1, mais j'ai déjà fait une quête ! il fallait rechercher les poules de mon grand-père qui s'étaient. . .

**Gandalf :** je crois que tu te trompes d'histoire là.

**Aragorn : **euh, oui... alors, je suis un ranger de niveau 70, j'ai maintes fois parcouru la terre du milieu et. . .

**Gandalf :** ARAGORN !

**Aragorn :** bon, bon. . .

**Elrond : **suivante : Bluering Bearer.

**Auteure :** eh bien voilà, je suis une fille d'un autre monde considérée comme une folle par ses semblables, arrivée récemment en terre du milieu et qui jusqu'à maintenant n'a fait que semer la discorde, pour ne pas dire foutre le bordel.

**Elrond :** suivant, Boromir fils de Denethor.

**Boromir :** Je suis un guerrier de niveau 20, dont son père est très fier et au futur prometteur, (à ce moment là Bluering est prise d'une grosse quinte de toux, sans raison aucune) déjà vainqueur de nombreuses batailles et très renommé en Gondor.

**Elrond :** bien. Frodon fils de Drogon :

**Frodon :** je suis un hobbit de niveau 1. Normalement je suis censé porter l'anneau. . .mais je suis tellement pas doué que je sais pas comment on fait. J'ai un grand regard tragique qui fait craquer les filles et je suis un peu kleptomane, comme cité plus haut. (_Pour les tintinophiles qui aiment l'humour vaseux : son vrai nom c'est Aristide Filoselle !!! bon d'accord c'est pas drôle._)

**Elrond : **Gandalf le Gris.

**Gandalf :** je suis un magicien ou Istar de niveau 99, et vous me connaissez tous à peu près. (_je fatigue là_)

**Elrond :** rrhhem... Gimli fils de Gloïn.

**Gimli :** mmglmrmblm nain niveau 40 mbmlmblrmbl amateur de chiantos mblmbmgrmbl déteste les elfes.

**Elrond :** je vois. Legolas Vertefeuille.

**Legolas :** je suis un elfe de niveau 40 quelque peu efféminé, pour ne pas dire androgyne, mais apparemment ça ne déplait pas au public féminin qui me classent canon n° 1.

**Auteure :** PAS MOI ! Pour moi tu n'es que n° 3.

**Legolas :** ça va, au moins je suis encore sur le podium.

**Elrond : **oui bon ça va la discute. . . Meriadoc Brandebouc, dit Merry.

**Merry :** je suis un hobbit facétieux de niveau 1, selon beaucoup le plus chou de tous les hobbits !

**Elrond :** Peregrïn Touque, dit Pippin.

**Pippin :** même description que Pippin, en moins responsable... (_il a trop de fierté pour dire "moins intelligent" ! héhé..._)

**Elrond :** et enfin Samsagace Gamegie, dit Sam.

**Sam :** je suis un hobbit de niveau 1, au cœur tendre, entièrement dévoué à mon maître, je peux me montrer courageux s'il le faut, j'aime le jardinage et la cuisine gastronomique. Et je suis timide. (rougit)

**Auteure :** t'as oublié de dire : je suis trop adorable !

Sam rougit encore plus.

**Elrond :** bon, faut vous trouver un nom ! Que diriez vous de : Les joyeux marcheurs de l'Unique ? ou bien : La bande à l'anneau ? ou encore : les neufs suicidaires ?

**Communauté :** NAN !!!

**Elrond :** oh, moi ce que j'en disais. . .et "la communauté de l'anneau ?"

**Communauté :** ça c'est cool ! ouais ça sonne bien, vas-y pour ce nom c'est de la balle !

**Elrond (marmonne) :** ouais mais moi je préférais la bandalanno d'abord mégnégnégné.

Et c'est ainsi que s'en fut ce qui avait failli se nommer d'un nom désastreusement tarte et apocalyptiquement abominable.

**Voilà**, c'est tout pour ce soir, rappelez vous, pour le toit de notre pauvre église, déposez une petite pièce dans le panier à quête. . .euh . . . je veux dire appuyez sur le bouton "submit review" en bas à gauche de l'écran, ça fait toujours plaisir ! gros énormes colossaux monumentaux bisous à tous je vous aime mes frères PEACE AND LOVE ! ( faut que j'arrête les joints à l'athelas je sais. . .)

Kiz ! (et rassurez vous je ne suis pas droguée) (d'ailleurs c'est dur de trouver de l'athelas ici)

BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Your plus nulle auteure, Bluering Bearer ! (faudrait quand même que je vous mette tous mes noms une fois)


	5. nouvo perso Justicière Sadique !

Aucune inspiration pour le mess de l'auteur. Bonjour à tous, chapitre 5. Réponses aux reviews :

**Tite fée des bois :** non, je ne tape pas, je ne suis pas tortionnaire ! Eh oui, j'ai une SUPER réputation de folle-lesbienne(ce dernier qualificatif est tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux, rassure-toi) babacool-anticroixgammées. Mais du moment qu'on ne me fourre pas une camisole sur le dos, ça ne me dérange pas.

**Liraïs :** ça veut dire que c'est drôle, ça ? )

**Aaricia :** niveau folie je pense qu'on se vaut...tu as continué tes fics ?

**Shadox :** désolée pour l'erreur, wouah la nulle ! J'aime bien le principe "une connerie ttes les minutes"... je crois que je vais l'adopter...eh, dis, faut pas déprimer hein ? Je sais que c'est atroce mais on y peut rien. Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc. J'ai surtout été inquiète pour Glorfi, tu te rends compte si elle retournait la bas ? Enfin bon, c'est moche le monde, mais on va quand même pas se laisser abattre hein ? Allez, viens faire un gros câlin virtuel...

**Cerrydwyn :** oh, toi t'as reviewé Glorfi, c'est bien ! Ouais t'as raison...LANCONS DES TOMATES A ARWEN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! euh...c'est quoi l'image dont tu parlais ? Le fanart ?

**Arkel :** merci, merci, c'est trop vous me gâtez !

²&"'((-èçà)azertyuiop$qsdfghjklmù wxcvbn,;:!²1234567890AZERTYUIOP¨£QSFGHJKLM

(non ça ct pas un bug)

Résumé : dans le chapitre précédent, Elrond avait organisé une orgie au cours de laquelle les membres de la communauté de l'anneau ont été choisis. Ils font à présent route vers...euh...c'est Gandalf qui voit !

La communauté marche en silence. (_Quoi, vous voudriez vraiment entendre les conneries qu'ils se disent _?)

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtent.

Merry, Pippin, Aragorn et Boromir ne trouvent rien de plus intelligent à faire que de jouer à la guerre, et éééévidemment ils se blessent et se font longuement réprimander par Bluering.

**Legolas :** c'est le moment de montrer l'étendue de mon vocabulaire ! DES CREBAINS DU PAYS DE DUN !!!

**Gimli :** et pour moi c'est le moment de dire que même si je suis d'accord avec l'elfe, je fais tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! C'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage !

**Boromir :** euh...c'est quoi mon texte déjà ? Ah oui...Qui avance vite...et contre le vent !

**Bluering :** c'est bon là, vous avez fini on peut se mettre à couvert ? enfin... si c'est encore utile, parce que là...

**Aragorn :** c'est toujours utile de se mettre à couvert...surtout qu'on est tout près les uns des autres, n'est-ce pas Bluering ?

Bluering rougit, et ils vont tous se mettre à couvert, si on peut appeler ça se mettre à couvert...on voit encore BIEN le feu, le campement et les cheveux blond platine de Legolas qui se voient à 130 m de distance pour un orque bigleux. C'est dire !

Le " petit-nuage-qui-avance-vite-et-contre-le-vent " passe, et la bandalanno reprend sa course silencieusement, et puisque vous tenez à entendre leurs idioties, voici quelques-unes unes de leurs pensées !

**Gandalf, pensant :** mince, mes rhumatismes reprennent ! M'est avis qu'il va bientôt neiger... où que nous allons avoir des ennuis ! Je voiiiiiiiiis...je vois quoi au juste ? Je vois ma vieillesse qui approche ! Bientôt, je vais prendre ma retraite sur Valinor... sea, sex and sun...n'a plein de belles Vanyar la bas...hem, je m'égare...la quête...rester concentré sur la quête...euh...c'était quoi déjà la quête ? Bordel ! vlà déjà Alzaïmer ! (_Sais po comment ça s'écrit_) (_allez Shadox et Chili Cat Carne, tous en chœur : connaissez-vous le prénom d'alzaïmer ?_)

(_un instant de recueillement, j'écoute une merveilleuse chanson qui fera l'objet de ma première songfic_)

( _Pleure_ ;; )

( _ça y est c'est fini_ )

(_Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est ça m'étonnerait que vous connaissiez c'est une chanson du moyen âge_)

**Frodon, pensant :** dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré mais dans quel pétrin de merde je me suis mis c'est pas possible d'être maladroit à ce point MAIS PUREE QU'EST CE QUE JE SUIS CENSE ETRE MOI ? LUC BESSON ? SUPERMAN ? Y EN A MARRE ! Je ferais mieux de faire comme Bilbo tiens. Disparaître et pfuit ! A pu Frodon ! mmmh...je vais me suicider ! ZE VEUX PAS ALLER EN MORDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR !!!!!

**Merry, pensant :** c'est fou ce que je donnerais pour une pomme et un peu d'herbe à pipe...

**Pippin, pensant :** on s'emm...ici...c'est quand qu'on arrive ?

**Sam, pensant :** j'espère que le chargement n'est pas trop lourd pour Bill...je l'aiderais bien à le porter...

Personne ne le savait mais Bill sait lire dans les pensées !

**Bill, ayant lu dans les pensées de Sam, pensant :** Pas question mon cher ! C'est mon chargement tu m'entends ! Mon chargement à moi ! mooooon présssssssieuuuuux...euh...faut que j'arrête de lire dans les pensées de Gollum...

**Boromir, pensant :** si je lui ramène cet anneau, papa me donnera peut-être un mearas...je vais cartonner auprès des filles !

**Gimli, pensant :** ça pourrait être joyeux si ce travelo d'elfe n'était pas avec nous ! (_Je n'ai rien contre les homos et les travesti, ni contre les elfes ! C'est Gimli ! Au contraire, j'ai une réputation de fille tolérante !_ )

**Legolas, pensant :** c'est chiant ce vent je suis complètement décoiffé (_j'hésite à mettre décoiffé_e)...rhalala...heureusement, j'ai mon peigne elfique de poche ! Et ma lotion capillaire ! Mon dieu, si on découvrait que je suis chauve et porte une perruque ce serait a-bo-mi-nable ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je suis pas chauve, je suis brun ! Faudrait peut-être que je pense à me faire une teinture...(_nan, t'es bcp plus beau en brun !_) Mithryléal, parce que je le vaux bien ! Peut-être que j'aurais du accepter de jouer dans leur pub de pré-pièce-de-théâtre...oh, mais qu'aurait dit mon père ? Il ne veut pas que je sois acteur ! S'il le découvrait, il me tuerait !

**Bill, pensant :** et encore, ce serait bien pire s'il découvrait ton faible pour Aragorn, mon petit...

**Bluering, pensant :** (_pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris, Bluering c'est l'auteure..._) Je suis dans lotr ! Yeah ! Je voyage avec la cda ! Yeah ! (_pour Liraïs, cda c'est Communauté de l'Anneau et non Coin des Amoureux, ici_) ET ARAGORN, EOMER, FARAMIR, FRODON, SAM, MERRY, PIPPIN ET LEGOLAS SONT A MA PORTEE ! YEAAAAAAAH !!!!

**Aragorn, pensant :** ais-je bien fait de quitter Arwen ? Euh...je crois oui...même Elrond m'a compris...ais-je bien fait de rester avec Bluering ? Euh...bon, on verra à Minas Tirith...et puis ça manque de filles par ici et Arwen n'aurait pas pu venir... oui, je crois que Bluering est mieux...on peut l'emporter partout !

**Bill, pensant :** dis donc mon gars heureusement pour toi qu'elle entend pas tes réflexions de macho ! Tu en aurais pour des années avant que la marque de ta joue ne s'efface !

Mais leurs édifiantes réflexions sont interrompues par le galop d'un cheval qui ne tarde pas à piler devant eux. A la vue de sa cavalière, l'expression de la cda est : Oo

En effet, ladite cavalière est vêtue d'un costume de cuir noir sexy façon catwoman, avec botte de cuir et tout. Elle est armée d'un fouet de cuir tressé rouge et noir, et le plus étonnant chez elle, c'est ses boucles d'oreilles : elles sont lumineuses et clignotent rouge-noir-rouge-noir en diffusant du rap. Bluering, qui a reconnu le nouveau Black Eyed Peas, "Let's get it started," commence à claquer des doigts et à bouger la tête en mesure.

t'aimes le rap ?

**Bluering :** mon truc c'est plutôt le rock mais j'adore cette chanson !

cool, enfin quelqu'un qui n'a pas que des chants d'elfe en tête !

**Bluering :** tu viens de la Terre ?

toi aussi non ?

**Bluering :** ouais c'est trop bien on va pouvoir s'éclater entre moeufs !

Et faire la teuf jusqu'à five du mat' ! Trop cool le programme !

**Communauté :** regardez...elles se comprennent...ces gestes...ces mots étranges, cette musique...on dirait un code...peut-être sont-elles de la même espèce ?

**Bluering :** mais dis-moi Catwoman, moi c'est Bluering Bearer mais toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

**inconnue :** je suis Justicière Sadique !!! Je combats pour le bien et la justice, mais quand je chope mes ennemis...je suis sadique et impitoyable ! (Sourire mauvais et sadique) (_je sais j'insiste sur le sadique mais si vous saviez ce qu'elle met dans ses romans-fleuves vous comprendriez !_)

**Communauté, pensant : **ben heureusement qu'on est du côté du bien !

**J Sadique, pensant :** mmmh... ça promet d'être stylé ici ! Non seulement y a cette fille qu'à l'air sympa, mais en plus... y'a presque que des beaux mecs ! mmmh...le beau châtain là...l'a l'air un peu facile à enjôler...le grand blond ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon ! Aussi canon que le grand brun ! mouais...l'inconvénient avec le brun, c'est qu'apparemment il est déjà pris ! Euh...le vieux et le nain, non merci... yeuh, les 4 petits là ! Oh, ces deux là ont l'air trop marrants ! Et le petit joufflu là...a-do-rable ! Trop chou ! Et lui...wouah, il a de ces yeux !

Bluering à déjà remarqué le regard appuyé de Justicière Sadique sur la cda et prend la parole :

**Bluering :** je te présente :

**J Sadique :** attends, laisse moi deviner ! Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Merry et Pippin, Sam, et enfin Frodon !

**Bluering :** tout juste !

**J Sadique :** sans dèke ! Bon, j'peux kommer avec vous, paske c'est pas pour dire mais on se fait un rienche dans ce pays... et pis on pourra parler mode, mecs et musique, hein Bluering ?

**Cda, à part Bluering :** ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Kekeladit ?

**Bluering :** elle a dit : puis-je me joindre à votre noble compagnie, l'animation étant rare dans ces landes désolées ?

**Cda :** ah ben oui pas de problème !

Et c'est ainsi que Justicière Sadique se joindra à la communauté, deuxième membre de la CFFBTM, ou Communauté des Filles qui Foutent le Bordel en Terre du Milieu. Elles seront rejointes plus tard par...vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres !

Bon, c'était un peu court mais vous verrez, les prochains chaps seront mieux...y aura de la bagarre entre les deux filles !

Allez lire l'autre fic ! Elle est dix fois mieux ! Vous verrez ! Et puis vous comprendrez ce que c'était cette chanson !


	6. Were the crossover begins

Kikoo ! me revoilà ! je sais ça fait suuuuuper longtemps mais je trime sur "Racailles, etc...." le chapitre 15 était vraiment pas simple à écrire. Allez voir, si, si, ça vaut le coup je vous le promet, surtout les chapitres de Liraïs.

Alors, aujourd'hui, la Moria et un nouveau perso !!!

Note : le rating à changé pour cause d'allusions idiotes pas très catholiques...mais ça ne dépasse pas le stade des allusions ! Rassurez vous ça n'est pas R ! Encore qu'en ce moment j'hésite à publier "Melyanna Eruithron", une fic qui frise parfois le NC-17...bref. Dites moi si je la publie ou si vous trouvez ça atrocement ignomigneux.

I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Nos 9 amis plus les deux enquiquineuses ont continué leur fastidieuse route...je ne vous refais pas le coup des pensées ça soûle.

Finalement il décident de faire un jouli petit campement, où ils pourront faire de joulis rêves et faire de la bonne bouffe.

Après un copieux repas cuisiné par Sam, en plus c'était trop bon, ils vont se coucher et faire un tout gros dodo. Enfin, seulement certains...les autres, voici ce qu'ils font :

**Justicière Sadique :** eh Leggychounet d'amour tu me laisses partager ta couverture ? (bat des cils)

**Legolas :** c'est que...(rougit)

**Bluering :** Alors là pas question, c'est avec moi qu'il dort !

**Aragorn :** eeeeh !

**Bluering :** t'en fais pas mon chou t'es aussi de la partie...

**Aragorn :** C'est vrai que je n'ai rien contre le partage tant que c'est équitable...

**Bluering :** fais quand même attention où tu poses tes mains.

**Legolas :** moi non plus je n'ai rien contre le partage mais dans ce cas JS peut venir aussi !(essaye d'ignorer le regard noir de Bluering ) Quoi ! C'est vrai !

**Aragorn :** tout à fait d'accord...

**Bluering :** MAIS C'EST QUE JE VAIS VOUS FRAPPER, TOUS LES DEUX !

Justicière Sadique arbore un horrible sourire Sadique (_oui je sais je me répète_)accompagné d'un regard narquois tout à fait insupportable.

**Justicière Sadique :** tu vois bien qu'ils me préfèrent à toi...

**Aragorn et Legolas :** eh, on a pas dit ça, on a pas dit ça...

**Legolas, à Aragorn :** plus là peine de se justifier, regarde elles ne font plus attention à nous...

En effet, les deux folles sont entrain de se tirer les cheveux, griffer et mordre à cœur joie.

**Legolas :** quel divertissant spectacle ! J'adôôôôôre les Cat-fights !(_ça te rappelle kekchose Liraïs ?_)

**Aragorn :** tu crois pas qu'on devrait les séparer ?

**Legolas :** si tu me promets de partager ta couverture avec moi je t'aide...

**Aragorn :** hein ? Pas question !

**Legolas :** (regard tragique genre Roméo à l'agonie) Oh, Aragorn, mon amour, pourquoi ?

**Aragorn :** j'ai horreur des couples classiques du genre toi/moi... pourquoi on ne te mets pas avec Gimli, et moi avec Halbarad ? Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi !

**Halbarad :** (surgissant soudainement) des conneries.

**Aragorn :** qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ! retourne à Bree avec les autres Rangers !

**Halbarad :** oh, faiche là, c'est toujours les mêmes qui se marrent bien ! (disparaît dans l'obscurité)

Aragorn s'interpose entre les deux et les sépare.

**Aragorn :** je ne dormirais ni avec l'une ni avec l'autre, si c'est comme ça ! (croise le regard pervers de Legolas) ni avec Legolas non plus, d'ailleurs !

**Bluering :** ah bravo tu vois ce que t'as fait !

**JS :** hey j'étais pas toute seule !

**Bluering :** mais ma vie était un long fleuve tranquille baignant dans une huile qui coulait de source, avant ton arrivée ! Pourquoi fallait qu'une racasse vienne m'emmerder !

**JS :** me traite pas de racasse, espèce de datasse !

(_ah ne vous en faites pas ça c'est le vocabulaire aryousurien tiré des délires avec Glorfi, pour en savoir plus mailez moi..._) Donc s'ensuivit de cette querelle envenimée un autre cat-fight... jusqu'au moment où...

**Communauté :** VOS GUEULES LES MOUETTES LA MER EST BASSE A PELARGIR !

**Bluering et JS :** oui, bon...si on a plus le droit de s'amuser...

**Halbarad :** bienvenue au club !

**Aragorn :** je croyais t'avoir demandé de TE CASSER !!!

**Halbarad :** ouais ça va te pète pas une corde vocale non plus ! (il s'en va)

Le lendemain, un soleil rose se lève, Leggy please sort pas une de tes répliques à la con, les feuilles bruissent d'une brise légère, les oiseaux pioupioutent, oh et puis on va faire bref : ambiance poétique à la con supra kitsch genre "Alice au pays des truites saumonées" (_merci Tite fée des bois !_) enfin bon vous voyez le tableau, qui est très laid d'ailleurs.

**Gandalf :** ça vous dit d'aller faire du ski les mouflets ?

**Tous les autres :** ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Merci tonton Gandalf !

**Gandalf :** bon alors en route pour la station hivernale du Col de Caradhras !!!

**Bluering et JS :** oh oh...

Ils se mettent en route, puis, arrivés là bas, se rendent compte que les stations sont fermées pour cause de mauvais temps, commettent l'erreur de gueuler leur mécontentement et se prennent une avalanche sur la tronche.

A ce moment là, arrive une fille strange coiffée d'un bonnet de peau de lapin style moujik russe...

**fille strange coiffée d'un bonnet de peau de lapin style moujik russe :** oh, là là, encore des cons qui se sont fait avoir par une avalanche...(déblaie un peu le sol et finit par les déterrer) alors, voyons à qui on a à faire...OH MY GOD MAIS QUE VOIS-JE ? L'amour de ma vie ! Le beau, le sexy Gimli ! (_oui oui ça existe des filles qui aiment Gimli, sachez que celle là est inspirée d'une de mes amies...on est en perpétuelle dispute, elle prétend qu'Aragorn est un vieux croûton aux fesses fripées, je réponds en disant que Gimli est un nabot impuissant encore plus tapette que Legolas, et là c'est Shadox qui s'en mêle en volant au secours de son Leggy chéri..._)

**Tout le monde, réveillé :** ah ! mais qui est donc cette apparition peu commune !

**La fille :** Je suis...Pétrouchka la Magnifique ! Grande diva Russe, Reine du Mauvais goût et adoratrice du dieu Mouton... Grande designeuse du kitsch !

**Bluering et JS :** oh là là... Quoi c'est ce bonnet il est trop délire !

**Pétrouchka :** ça ? C'est "Feu Bugsbunny", mon bonnet russe, qui m'a été offert par le Tsar Impérial Nikolaïev Popolaïevanovitch... j'aime beaucoup pas vous ?

**Les deux :** aaaaah... c'est d'un goût exquis...

**Pétrouch' :** puis-je me joindre à votre noble compagnie ?

**Bluering :** à condition que tu ne nous piques ni Leggy ni Aragorn, ni aucun des 4 hobbits ni même Boro.

**Pétrouch' :** adjugé vendu, de toute façon la dedans y a que les hobbits que je trouve à peu près potables... moi c'est Gimli qui m'intéresse.

**Gimli, pensant :** enfin quelqu'un qui veut de moi !

**Gandalf :** puisqu'on ne peut pas passer par la station de ski, on va prendre l'autre chemin...mais celui là, ça va pas être une partie de plaisir ! C'est le parc d'attraction de la Moria. Il a fait faillite et tout ce qui reste maintenant c'est...Le Tunnel De La Mort Qui Tue La Vie Qui Fait Vivre !!! (_ressortons les vieux trips cachés au fond des malles du grenier..._)une sorte de train fantôme sans train...personne n'en est jamais ressorti !

**Tout le monde :** ah bon ?

**Gandalf :** faut dire aussi que personne y est entré... ;)

**Gimli :** eh c'est pas vrai ! mon cousin Balin...

**Gandalf :** Ta gueule, le nabot ! (donne un coup à Gimli avec son bâton)

**Pétrouch' :** ah vous, n'insultez pas Gimli espèce de vieux dégénéré !

Gandalf assomme Pétrouchka avec son bâton.

**Aragorn :** c'est malin, maintenant elle va nous retarder...

**Sam :** y a qu'à la laisser ici !

**Bluering et JS :** oh non on délire bien avec elle !

**Gimli :** on va la charger sur Bill...

**Bill, pensant :** oh non, pas une charge supplémentaire, respectez un pauvre poney qui a une scoliose s'il vous plait pas de...

Ils chargent Pétrouch' sur le dos de Bill.

**Bill, pensant :** charge supplémentaire. Merci, les gars...c'est pas qu'elle est lourde mais elle plus les bagages plus ma scoliose ça commence à faire beaucoup !

Ils arrivent finalement devant le mur d'enceinte du Tunnel de la Mort qui Tue la Vie qui fait Vivre, appelé aussi Khazâd-dûm, Cavenain, ou bien Moria pour les paresseux.

**Bill :** Youpi ! je pars bientôt !

**Sam :** désolé Bill...on doit te laisser ici.

**Bill, aux anges :** moi aussi je te regretterais vieux...surtout la bouffe que tu me donnais...(s'en va en galopant joyeusement) Libre je suis libre !!!

**Gandalf :** ah maintenant faut trouver l'entrée...ah tiens ben la voilà qui s'allume ! regardez ça si c'est pas joli...

(on voit un truc verdâtre représentant un zombie, un fantôme et une citrouille d'halloween s'allumer )

**Pippin :** quoi y a écrit au-dessus ?

**Gandalf :** rien que des conneries...entrée interdite danger pas entrer vous risquez de vous faire très bobo chantier interdit au public si vous êtes très très cons dites une connerie et entrez !

**Les autres :** en gros on doit dire une connerie et ça ouvre !

**Bluering :** Legolas, comment on dit une connerie en elfique ?

**Legolas :** ben... unnkonryenelfik.

**Tous les autres :** délire ça s'ouvre !

Ils entrent avec un boucan pas possible, et la porte s'écroule derrière eux. Inutile de mentionner le gros monstre qui, s'étant fait sauvagement et sans raison aucune, lapider par Merry, Pippin et Boromir, s'est vengé en attrapant Frodon par la cheville et en essayant de s'en faire un amuse-gueule... bref la porte s'écroule.

**Aragorn :** plutôt vétustes les lieux...

**Gimli :** c'est le plus cool parc d'attraction nain qui ait jamais existé !

**Aragorn :** ben dis donc, qu'est-ce que ça doit être les autres !

Gandalf fait mumuse avec un cristal lumineux...ça a l'avantage de diffuser un peu de lumière, pour pas se péter la gueule dans les escaliers...

Le seul son vient des boucles d'oreilles de Justicière Sadique qui diffusent un concert de KISS (pour une fois que c'est pas du rap). (_C'est cool KISS !!! Vous connaissez ? Le groupe des seventies avec Gene Simmons, Peter Criss, Paul Stanley et Ace Frehley ! Ceux qui ont fait "I wanna Rock and Roll all nite..."._)

Bientôt ils arrivent à une croisée de trois chemins.

**JS et Bluering :** pas super animé pour un Tunnel de la mort...(_regardent Merry et Pippin avec des yeux de prédateurs_).

**JS :** Merry

**Bluering :** Pippin.

**Les deux :** ok...on ne revient pas sur sa décision !

Elles se dirigent vers eux.

**Bluering et JS :** salut les hobbits !

**Gandalf :** ça y est ! Eurêka !

**Pippin :** Votre crise d'Alzaïmer est passée ?

**Gandalf :** non mais ça sent la bouffe par là bas...t'as pas envie d'aller à un festin ?

**Pippin :** ça dépend de quel festin...ceux des orques, non.

Ils arrivent dans une salle miteuse.

**Pétrouch' :** ça se voit que c'est pas blanche neige qui fait le ménage, ici !

Gandalf ramasse un livre qui tombe en miettes quand il essaye de l'ouvrir.

**Bluering :** c'est malin l'effet de suspense est foutu maintenant !

**Pippin :** je peux même plus faire The Connerie Of The Century !

En disant ça, il balance un coup de pied dans la gueule du nain sur le puits et ça fait un boucan d'enfer...

**Pétrouch' :** ben tu l'as quand même faite !

Des rires de hyènes style celles du Roi Lion et de mouettes rieuses du style celle dans Gaston Lagaffe (HiHihihiÂÂâââr ) se font entendre.

**Tout le monde :** youpi, nos potes les Gobelins !

**Gobelins :** on va vous butééeuuh, nananananèreuuh !

**Bluering :** y manque les nazes-nuls, c'est pas drôle sans eux !

**Gandalf :** y a quelque chose qui arrive en remplacement, regarde au fond du couloir...

**Les trois Folles :** what is this new devilry ?

**Gandalf :** pourquoi vous vous marrez en disant ça ? heum...A Balrog...A demon of the ancient world.(_pourquoi ça à tourné à l'anglais ? parce que je préfère cette scène comme ça, voilà tout !_) blablabla les épées ne sont d'aucun secours...RUN !!!

Tout le monde il fait le marathon...

Une pancarte indique "Bridge of Khazâd-dûm".

**Gandalf :** me souvenait pas que le pont était si petit !

**Le Balrog :** COUCOU ! C'EST MOI !!!

Tout le monde il court de l'autre côté du pont sauf Gandalf (il est vieux lui, donc c'est moins grave s'il meurt après tout c'est la loi de la nature !)

De l'autre côté du pont, ils rencontrent...

**Le Ranger :** euh...bonjour...

**Les trois folles :** vous voyez ce que je vois ?

**Le Ranger :** vous pourriez nous dire ou est le Golbarg ?

**Bluering :** non, mais là y a un Balrog si vous voulez...

**La Magicienne :** pas question on a pas le niveau !

**Le barbare :** et alors ! BASTON !!!

Tout d'un coup on entend un grand : VIENS PAS M'EMMERDER !!! et puis CRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC !!!le pont casse et tout le monde voit Gandalf se prendre les pieds dans sa barbe et tomber avec le balrog. Et puis, on entend un haut parleur dire :

**Haut parleur :** tink ! Le magicien gagne un niveau !

Et très lointain en dessous on entend : OUAIS TROP BIEN JE SUIS AU NIVEAU 100 JE SUIS BLANC !!!

**Aragorn :** bon ben je pense que y a pas à trop s'inquiéter pour Gandalf !

**Ranger :** oh mon dieu capitaine mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là !

**Aragorn :** t'avais pas encore remarqué ? Non mais franchement t'es le looser de la troupe ! Toujours au niveau 1 après...combien de temps ? en tout cas beaucoup ! Même pas cap de descendre un escalier glissant sans se casser la gueule !

**Bluering :** eh le descend pas je l'aime bien moi le ranger !

**Aragorn :** d'où tu le connais ?

**Les Trois folles :** mais tout le monde connaît Naheulbeuk !!!

**Bluering :** au fait à propos de Naheulbeuk vous savez que c'est pas ici que vous trouverez les statuettes de Gladeulfeurah ?

**Troupe :** ah bon ?

**JS :** ben non ici c'est la Moria.

**Troupe :** O.O oh merde !

**Pétrouch' :** vous pouvez quand même venir ! Y'en a des riches, ici, ils vous les rembourseront, les 8000 pièces d'or !

**Troupe :** bon ben d'accord.

Et c'est ainsi que se mêlèrent à la Communauté de l'Anneau...

Un ranger au regard d'acier...

Une magicienne aux cheveux de feu...

Une elfe agile et rusée...

Un nain comme les autres...

Un voleur perspicace...

Un ogre pitoyable...

Un barbare brutal...

**Auteure :** oui bon là stop la bande annonce !

Ils sortirent de la Moria et se dirigèrent vers...la Lotheulorienneuh... pour lire la confrontation entre les pouvoirs de Galadriel et ceux de la Magicienne...venez lire le prochain chapitre ! et pour avoir bientôt le prochain chapitre...appuyez sur le petit bouton GO pour submitter une review !!!

Allez à la prochaine bande de petits macarons grillés à la braise ! (_ne le prenez pas mal c'est un petit nom affectueux_)( _sans compter que_ _j'aurais pu vous traiter de Gheulmitkartpflöte aux moules frites périmé !!!_)

"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"o"

merci beaucoup à **Aaricia**, **Anouch**, **Louise**, **Liraïs**, **Glorfinwen**, et **Shadox** pour leurs gentilles reviews ! Je vous adore !

au fait Anouch, je ne plaisantai pas, tu me files ton adresse mail, tu choisis le dessin (d'ailleurs y'en a un nouveau qu'est pas mal, enfin moi je trouve pas mais tout le monde s'obstine à me dire que si, c'est le baiser d'Aragorn et d'Arwen) et je te le scanne et je te l'envoie !!!

see you all in the next chapter !

1Alma  
2Sirilia   
3Miyoka  
4 Perce Neige  
5Pont Parisien  
6Chat Sauvage   
7Arhini  
8Ocelot  
9FineOreille  
10Fouvelure  
11Lama   
12Elea's Guardian Angel  
13Ornil  
14Mîr-i-Estel  
15La Messagère  
16Peace and Love de Service  
17Machin   
18Géraldine de la Truffardière  
19Ginette 1ere   
20Aïkyma  
21Modestine  
22Bluering Bearer  
23Helmoutte   
24 Pudding aux moules frites périmé  
25Fëa n'dagor  
26Feu  
27Marie-Sophie  
28Any  
29Aphrodissia Kostaki  
30Melyanna Eruithron  
31Gabrielle  
32Eleïonne   
33Celle-qui-aime-le-Chat-Chanceux  
34Matit

je vous avais dit qu'une fois je vous mettrais tous mes noms !!!


	7. Natural BLONDEthe new terror is here

Bonjour. Voici … un nouvel épisode des aventuriers du survivaure !!!! Oui mais non pas trop en fait c'est un nouveau chapitre du délire stupide sorti du gruyère qui me tient lieu de cerveau et appelé : A Very Classic Story.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh.

Désolée.

J'avais besoin de crier un peu.

§§

Exténués par leur court trajet depuis la Moria, nos chers héros s'affalent dans une forêt où ils tombent endormis. Enfin, ceux qui arrivent à supporter les ronflements des deux nains. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez constater que des couples d'amis se sont formés !!!! Legolas et l'Elfe s'entendent très bien, ayant tous deux le même niveau de QI, Gimli et le Nain aiment la même Bière, le ranger essaye (vainement) de rentrer dans les faveurs de son capitaine, le barbare se débrouille très bien tout seul, les filles s'intéressent beaucoup au voleur et l'ogre est très gentil avec les hobbits, maintenant qu'il a compris qu'ils n'étaient pas à manger. Seule la magicienne se morfond, seule dans son coin. Dommage que Gandalf soit plus là…

Sur ce des elfes arrivent, attirés par le son peu délicat mais perceptible de très loin du ronflement des nains.

**Leg et l'Elfe :** oh ! des elfes ! cool !

**Gimli et le Nain :** vite, où ais-je mis mes chiantos…

**Haldir :** bon, les nains, vous nous tuez les oreilles avec vos bruits incongrus.

**Aragorn :** Haldir !!! mais quel bon vent vous amène !!!

**Haldir :** je pourrais vous retourner la question…vous traînez avec les nains maintenant ?

**Bluering :** eh, pas de racisme.

**Les elfes :** ah? Vous aussi vous avez de ces spécimens humanoïdes aux mœurs étranges ?

**Aragorn :** ouais…plus une bande de 7 loosers…c'est devenu le cirque de l'anneau…

**Bluering :** plus tu pèses tes mots, moins je frapperais fort…

**Aragorn :** je…je retire ce que j'ai dit. Mais pourquoi vous avez dit nous "aussi" ?

**Haldir :** ben…on a trouvé celle-là ce matin…

Il amène une fille bizarre avec des cheveux blonds longs d'au moins un mètre, qui porte une jupe blanche qui tombe jusqu'à ses pieds et un ravissant T-shirt à manches longues orné du merveilleux slogan : "I'm a natural Blonde so please speak slowly" (_ne vous vexez pas mesdemoiselles les blondes ce n'est pas méchant c'est vraiment le t-shirt d'une amie et elle ne se vexe pas au contraire elle en profite…_)

**Natural Blonde :** salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ou vous n'allez pas mal ?

**Tous :** ?! euh…bien merci. On peut savoir qui tu es ?

**Nab :** bien sûr ! je suis Natural Blonde ! La plus blonde des blondes !

**Haldir :** vous ne voulez pas la garder ? je suis sûr qu'elle serait mieux chez vous…

**Aragorn :** au point où on en est…

**Bluering :** mais ouais on la garde ! A condition qu'elle drague pas trop…

**Natural Blonde :** même pas Legolas ?

**JS :** mmmmmmmmmmmmhhh chaipâaaaaaaas….

**Pétrouchka :** mais oui mais oui on la garde elle est super !

**Leg et l'Elfe :** youpiiiiiiii !

**Bluering :** ouaiiiis on a une membre de plus au Club des Folles de TDM !!! (petite musique taaadatataa !!!)

**Aragorn :** c'est pas pour dire Haldir mais belle-mère-grand offre toujours l'hospitalité ?

**Haldir :** Gné ?

**Aragorn :** Lady Galadriel accueille-t-elle toujours les étrangers ici en lotloriun ?

**Bluering :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! On dit LOTHEULORIENNEU pas Lotloriun !

**Aragorn :** oui bon ça va hein pas ma faute si les doublages sont à chier !

**JS :** tu l'as dit y a que Gandalf et Gimli qui ont une voix potable…

**Pétrouchka :** Et attends tu l'as pas vu en allemand !!! UND MEINE AXXXXE !!!!

Elles s'écroulent toutes de rire.

**Nab :** j'ai pas compris la blague…Vous m'expliquez ?

**Bluering :** hey les filles vous savez quoi ? Un homme rentre dans un café, il crie "c'est moi!!! C'est moi !!!" et en fait…c'était pas lui !!!!!

**JS et Pétrouchka :** OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

**Nab :** J'ai toujours pas compris.

**L'Elfe :** moi non plus…

**Pétrouchka :** quelle est la tarte la plus spectaculaire ?

**Les autres :** ????

**Pétrouchka :** la tarte Tatin, parce que quand elle sort du four, TATUUUUUUNNNN !!!!

**JS et Bluering :** Waaaaaarf warf warf !!!

**Aragorn :** Bon, quand vous aurez fini de balancer des blagues hadeuball, on pourra peut-être y aller…

Ils s'en vont tous en faisant un énorme barouf et finissent par arriver à Caras Galadhon…

**Tous :** oooooooh c'est jouli beau…

Ils arrivent chez Lady Galadriel, qui fait flipper tout le monde en leur parlant dans la tête. Boromir en chiale presque, et même Aragorn baisse la tête. Les seules qui ont l'air de supporter sont les 4 folles. Elles ont même l'air de trouver ça marrant…

Le soir, Leggy fait une belle gaffe : en voulant montrer sa culture,( qui comme chacun sait, est comme la confiture…) il dit à ses amis :

**Leggy :** Ils font des requiem pour Gandalf.

**Sam :** et ça veut dire ?

Là, Leggy murmure une vague excuse comme quoi sa peine est trop forte. En fait, il est incapable de traduire, il ne maîtrise pas encore assez la langue commune.

Le soir, Miss Galadriel passe tout près en dansant pieds nus sur la mousse humide et réveille les folles et Frodon, ainsi que la magicienne qui lui gueule comme quoi elle pourrait baisser sa lueur blanche ça empêche de dormir franchement pfft on a pas idée et d'abord tu danses mal.

Là Galadriel est très colère et emmène tout le monde dans une clairière avec une vasque en cristal comme dans un conte de fée, c'est très kitsch, et ça ravit Pétrouchka.

"BON fait **Galadriel**. Maintenant, la rousse, on va se battre. Sorts contre sorts.

**Magicienne :** OK. Je vais lancer le tourbillon de WaZAA !!!"

Galadriel se prend une grosse boule de feu en pleine tronche.

**Public :** ouéééééééé clap clap clap !

**Galadriel :** pfft même pas décoiffée tu vas voir espèce de pseudo magicienne !

La magicienne se fait foudroyer.

**Public :** ouééééééé clap clap clap !

La magicienne se relève péniblement, et puis s'affale de nouveau.

**Galadriel :** tsss. Ko en un coup. T'es vraiment nullache !

**Magicienne :** maaaaaaaalllll !!!!

**Galadriel :** bon c'est pas tout ça, au début j'étais venue pour que Frodon consulte le miroir.

**Frodon :** me…mi…moi ?

**Galadriel :** non le pape !

**Frodon :** c'est qui ça ?

**Galadriel :** euh…attends voir…hem ! En fait j'ai trouvé ça en lisant dans les pensées des filles !

**Bluering :** très bien, alors les copyrights s'élèveront à…

**Galadriel :** tu veux un éclair dans la tronche ?

**Bluering :** non ça ira merci.

**Frodon :** bon, ce miroir ?

**Galadriel :** ah oui. Une sorcière appelée "Marâtre" me l'a filé hier. Elle disait qu'il était détraqué parce qu'il ne la désignait pas comme la plus belle, mais je crois qu'il marche parfaitement. Il m'a désigné comme la plus belle avec ma petite fille, Arwen.

**Bluering :** en effet, il est vraiment complètement détraqué hin hin hin…

**Frodon :** et pourquoi je devrais le consulter ?

**Galadriel :** Je veux savoir qui de toi ou de Legolas à les plus beaux yeux. J'ai fait un pari avec Celeborn : si tu as les plus beaux yeux, tu réussis à sauver le monde. Sinon, Sauron prend le pouvoir !

**Frodon :** glups !

**Nab :** faites que Leggy gagne !!!

Tout le monde la regarde comme ça : O.o

**Nab :** ben quoi ?

**JS :** no comment…

Frodon regarde dans le miroir, et ce qu'il voit est projeté sur un grand écran pour que tout le monde puisse suivre.

**Frodon :** miroir, mon beau miroir ! Qui a les plus beaux yeux de toute la terre du milieu ?

**Oeil de Sauron :** 3e place, Leggy. 2e, toi, 1e…

**Bluering :** Aragorn ?

**Pétrouchka :** Gimli ?

**JS :** moi ?

**Nab :** Legolas ?

**Tout le monde, la regardant :** v./o laisse béton… (_faut pas te vexer ma shadoxounette c'est pour riiiiiiiiiiire !_)

**Sauron :** NON !!!! MOI !!!!!

**Galadriel, perplexe :** mmmmh…ça veut dire qu'il y aura une situation intermédiaire…

**Bluering :** du genre tout le monde crève mais Sauron est détruit ?

**JS : **ou l'inverse…

**Nab :** tu veux dire Sauron est détruit mais tout le monde crève ?

**JS : **pas exactement…

**Pétrouchka :** où alors le héros va mourir !

**Bluering :** ou tout le monde sauf le héros.

Elles passèrent encore une nuit de conjectures stupides alors qu'elles savaient toutes déjà comment ça finirait, puis s'endormirent sur la mousse de Lòrien, parsemée d'Elanor et de Nyphredil, jusqu'à ce que les garçons viennent les rejoindre pour se marrer un peu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eh voilà, encore un chapitre de fini !!! Faites moi part de vos impressions en reviews, le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Bisous à tous et bonne année 2005 !


	8. Rowanda, riene des cutasses

Hello ! comme c'est à Liraïs d'écrire le chapitre de l'autre fic, j'en profite pour publier rapidos !!!

RAR :

**Shadox ou Nab :** merci, merci ! Mais tu sais, c'est parce que TU es bien que Nab est bien…je m'esscuse pour la mise en page, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de crier, tu comprends, c'est important, toute cette connerie, il faut que ça sorte, et parfois l'écriture ne suffit pas donc il faut crier.

**Devine !!! non Liraïs lol :** eh non ! Tu as dit que tu avais Eomer, et perso je le trouve mieux que le Ménestrel…il est débile le ménestrel. Mais bon chacun ses goûts. Rowanda arrive en catastrophe là maintenant tout de suite et…une autre folle s'est rajoutée ! Angie, la petite ange toute mimi. Eh oui, Angeline, toujours Angeline, mais cette fille est géniale il faut que tu la rencontre !!!

Au fait ! je suis désolée ! j'ai oublié les rar, je crois, dans le chapitre précédent. Alors je les fait maintenant

RAR chapitre 6 :

**Chili Cat Carne :** ah, KISS un jour, KISS toujours…tu sais, c'est normal que c'est con c'est fait exprès ! merci des compliments !

**Sorcha :** il était court, certes. Mais on ne peux pas vraiment les comparer, lol !Merci pour la review !

**Tatiana Black :** AH BON ??? moi qui pensait être la seule à y avoir pensé…mais si tu y as pensé c'est que tu as de l'imagination ! Alors on doit s'entendre. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur la sœur d'Aragorn que j'ai crée, va lire Racailles, Cassecou et autres petites pestes !

**Hali1 :** te voilà servie. Intervention brève mais brillante du petit Haldir…

**Tite fée des bois :** attends ! maintenant j'en ai 39 des noms ! Faramir a, en effet, une excellente mémoire…

**Anouch :** merci beaucoup ! tu as bien reçu mon e mail ?

**Isil :** mirci ma pitite choute préférée !

**Glorfinwen :** ben voilà, sont partis maintenant ! J'ai décidé de publier Melyanna…en PG-13. Mais pour ce qui est de nos délires…je me suis créé un autre compte !!!

**Shadox :** hehe il fallait quand même faire honneur à POC !

**Louise :** merci merci. Tout le monde aime Mouflonne, alias Pétrouchka la Magnifique. Ah, on devrait faire un site sur elle.

**Liraïs :** bonne réception du message !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après un repos bien mérité, nos amis se préparent à partir. Les persos de Naheulbeuk, ô surprise, ont oublié leurs 8 000 pièces d'or et ont décidé de rester en Lòrien (_voilà Glorfi tu es satisfaite ?_).

Avant de partir, mamy Galadriel leur donne les capes qu'elle a tricotées exprès pour eux sinon ils vont attraper la crève, et puis des tas de joulis cadeaux : pour Frodon, une lampe de poche en forme de fiole, pour les hobbits des couteaux en plastique, pour Sam une corde et un kit du petit jardinier, pour Boromir une super ceinture toute brillante, pour Aragorn un fourreau plein de strass et puis un joli aigle pour attacher sa cape alors que les autres ont une feuille, Legolas un tout nouvel arc, Gimli l'une des perruques de Galadriel (_eh oui, Galadriel a quand même plus de 5000 ans, elle a bien le droit d'avoir de la calvitie !_) et les folles ne reçoivent rien parce que Galadriel n'a rien trouvé à leur offrir, mais elles s'en foutent elles lui ont piqué la moitié de ses bijoux, (c'est à dire une fortune considérable) et son set de maquillage.

Avant de partir, Legolas tente de rattraper sa gaffe de la veille en faisant une pub pour le Leembasdamer, une sorte de pain au fromage elfique. C'est plutôt bon, et Legolas prévient tout le monde que c'est extrêmement bourratif. Il finit avec un "mon Leembasdamer, ou je fais un malheur !"( _c'était vaseux ça, mais que voulez vous c'est Legolas._)

Alors ils partent en croisière sur le grand fleuve Anduin.

Lors du campement, absolument TOUT se passe mal : voici :

**Frodon :** je vais un peu prendre l'air là haut, hein.

**Boromir :** parfait, je vais chercher du bois.

**Les autres :** ouais c'est ça dégagez.

**Frodon :** merci, c'est sympa.

**JS :** on te draguera une autre fois, de quoi tu te plains !

**Legolas :** (à voix basse)Vous savez, ce n'est pas trop son genre, les filles…

**Bluering :** ah ? parce que toi c'est ton genre ?

Là, Legolas fond en larmes et Natural Blonde vient le consoler.

Pendant ce temps…

(_Amon hen_)

**Frodon :** la, la, la schtroumpf la la…

**Boromir, avec une cagoule sur la tête :** DONNE MOI L'ANNEAU TOUT DE SUITE AVORTON OU JE TE BUTE !!!! ET PLYS VITE QUE CA !!!

**Frodon :** Boromir ! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend…mais ! Boromir je vous en prie, contrôlez vous !!!

**Boromir :** je veux l'aneauuuuuu ! Je veux le mettre dans la galette des rois comme fève, et c'est moi qui aura la fève, et je serais le ROI !!!! Le roi, le roi, tralala lala, la !!!

**Frodon :** oui mais…non.

Et Frodon se casse en mettant l'anneau.

(_à des kilomètres de là, Barad-dûr_)

**Sauron :** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !!!! tilt agu agu huuuuuuuuuu eaaaargh !!!! l'annnneauuuuuuu ze ve l'annnneauuuuuuuu oukilé le hobbit oukilé !!!!! (bave, bave)

(_Amon Hen_)

**Frodon :** ptain y rigole pas Sauron…il est complètement dépendant ! Faudra que j'arrête de mettre l'anneau sinon je vais finir par être en manque moi aussi…HE MAIS !!! Si en le portant ça me faisait une sorte de "tabagisme passif" ? Oh my god ! Quelle horreur ! (se retourne) ah, ça y est je l'ai semé, enlevons cette saloperie de joint circulaire et doré de mon index droit. Je préfère l'herbe à pipe…la feuille de Longoulet…ça c'est de la bonne beu !

(_l'endroit où Boromir est tombé_)

**Boromir :** ouiiiiiiinnnnn snif chiale chiale Frodon j'voulais paaaaassss !

(Bruits d'orcs)

**Chef des Uruk hais :** Allez, trouvez moi les demi-portions qu'on en finisse, je veux rentrer pour ce soir à Isengard ! Pas question que je rate le "Donjon Story" à 22h, il paraît que Lurzunna et Grimbleûrg ont de bonnes chances de gagner !

**Autres orcs :** faichent les feuilletons à la con tout pourris nuls !

**Boromir :** oh meüld.

Il sort son grand cor et sonne un bon coup. Pour une fois que cette instrument sert à sa vraie fonction, et pas de chope de bière !!!

**Aragorn :** euh Bluering lâche moi un peu Boro à des petits problèmes.

**Bluering :** on s'en fout de toute façon il crève héhé. C'est pour ça que de vous tous, à part Gimli et Gandalf, il est le seul à qui je ne m'intéresse pas.

**Aragorn :** ouais mais bon faut quand même y aller pour la façade…j'ai une réputation de héros noble à entretenir moi.

**JS :** Vous fatiguez pas on va vous les buter ces orcs !

**Les autres folles :** ouééééééé on va faire du pâté d'orc !

Ils vont tous à l'assaut des orcs. Maintenant, vous allez voir la merveille de technologie que sont les objets spéciaux de nos amies, à savoir pour Bluering, le Blue Ring, pour Justicière Sadique, les Boucles d'oreilles clignotantes, le bonnet styles moujik russe pour Pétrouchka, et le dreamcatcher necklace pour Natural Blonde.

Observons leurs différentes techniques d'attaque :

_**Bluering Bearer :**_

-cri de guerre : OUEEEEEEEEEEEééééééé !!!!

-Arme : le Blue Ring se divise, s'agrandit, s'affine, bref, il se métamorphose en disque ninja…wouhou ! avec sa faucille, il est super efficace !

-autre technique : un bon coup de pied dans les cacahuètes.

**_Justicière Sadique :_**

-Cri de guerre : ANDOBELIGOOOOOOOOO !!!! (vous posez pas de questions, elle reconnaîtra, elle)

Arme : ses boucles d'oreille font apparaître un énorme revolver dont elle use à merveille. Effet de surprise garanti sur les orcs qui ne connaissent pas ce type d'arme…inconvénient : elle prend un peu trop de temps à les faire souffrir au lieu de les achever tout de suite. Il n'est pas impératif, par exemple, d'arracher les yeux d'un orc avant de trancher une de ses artères et de le regarder se vider de son sang. Mieux vaut tout de suite régler ça en lui coupant la tête et en passant à un autre, mais bon moi ce que j'en dis…

-autre technique : elle fouette tous les ennemis qui sont à sa portée avec son fouet rouge et noir.

_**Pétrouchka la Magnifique :**_

-Cri de guerre : POUR LES MOUTONS ET LES SURFEURS FINLANDAIS !!!

-Arme : son bonnet russe, Feu Bugsbunny, est capable d'envoyer des boules de poils qui se coincent ans la gorge des ennemis et les étouffent. Il peut aussi tuer un allergique aux poils de lapin.

-Autre technique : prend un petit orc et tape sur un grand avec. Dans le pire des cas, chante du Wagner: Les ennemis tombent endormis.

_**Natural Blonde :**_

-Cri de guerre : KYAAAAAAAAAAH !!! POC RULEZ !!!

-Arme : son dreamcatcher necklace, un collier en forme d'attrapeur de rêves, devient géant et forme une toile d'araignée dans laquelle les ennemis s'engluent. ils finissent par disparaître, lentement consommés par la matière du bijou.

-Autre technique : lorsqu'elle est effrayée, elle pousse un cri perçant : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! C'est encore pire que les nazgûls et ça assomme les orcs qui ne supportent pas les ultrasons audibles vers la fin du cri. C'est ce que les ninjas et les samouraïs appellent le "cri qui tue".

Vous comprenez qu'avec de telles armes, la bataille fut rapidement gagnée. Cependant, Boromir avait fait une excellente interprétation du martyr de Saint Sébastien et ne se relevait plus. Les quelques orcs survivants à la curée, en fuite, se retournèrent en leur faisait des gestes obscènes, en portant Merry et Pippin sur leur dos. Pire, lorsqu'ils revinrent au bord du lac, Frodon et Sam s'enfuyaient, lassés de cette compagnie de fous et désirant accomplir leur quête dans le calme et la sérénité.

Cerise sur le gâteau, nos amis eurent droit à une rencontre du troisième type :

Devant leurs yeux ébahis, une petite tornade rose fluo se formait et projetait des fleurs et des paillettes mauves partout. Lorsque la mini tornade cessa, on vit apparaître……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………….(suspense)……………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………….(c'est chiant hein ?)……………………………………………

………………………………………………(oui d'accord j'arrête)…………………………………………….

Une fille, une ado du même âge que les autres folles, mais encore plus zarbi : elle était vêtue de rose de la tête aux pieds. C'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une cutasse : jeans rose cochon hyper large, buffalos blancs à flammes roses, Tee-shirt pailleté marqué du logo "pink girl", veste en moumoute rose bonbon, cheveux roses, maquillage rose, bijoux roses, une vraie barbie.

**Troupe :** O.O

**inconnue en rose :** Hello !

**Troupe :** O.O

**Inconnue en rose :** ben qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit ? Je sais bien que je suis d'une beauté éblouissante, mai bon…

**JS :** euh d'abord la plus belle c'est moi, ensuite tu peux nous dire qui tu es et ce que tu viens squatter dans notre bande ?

**IER :** Moi ? Mais je suis ROWANDA GLAMOUR !!!!! La nouvelle Aphrodite, la plus belle rose du jardin !!!

**Bluering :** je parlerais plutôt de Narcisse que de Rose, dans ton cas…

**Natural blonde :** pourquoi ? C'est quoi comme couleur, le narcisse ?

**Bluering :** WHAT-EVER…

**Pétrouchka :** bon, vous venez ? On va pas laisser les orcs manger Merry et Pippin pour le goûter, quand même ?

**Aragorn :** ouais ok on a déjà assez traîné comme ça…

Ils s'en vont.

**Rowanda :** Attendez !!! Ne me laissez pas toute seule ici ! J'ai peuuuuuuurrrr !!!!! BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUUUUUUUUH !!!!

**JS :** je ne supporte pas ses geignements allez la faire taire !

**Gimli :** je m'en charge.

Il va prendre Rowanda, la charge comme un sac de patates sur son épaule et puis revient. Rowanda proteste énergiquement contre ce traitement peu respectueux des règles de la bienséance.

**Bluering :** c'est pas possible elle hurle comme un goret ! Monte le son des boucles d'oreilles, JS. Qu'est-ce qui passe ?

**JS :** Smells like teen spirit, Nirvana.

**Bluering :** OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIS !!! Monte à fond !!!

**Pétrouchka :** Nirvana c'est du caca !

**Bluering :** tu veux un paindanlague ?

**Aragorn :** des fois j'ai vraiment du mal à vous suivre…

**Bluering :** spograv ça t'avancerait à rien de savoir de quoi on parle.

**Rowanda :** bon et moi alors ?!

**Legolas :** Oh ! c'est méchant de maltraiter cette petite bête si mignonne ! Laisse la descendre Gimli. Doucement. Voilàààààà. Comme ça. Tout va bien mon chou ?

**Rowanda :** Tihi ! Il m'a appelée son chou ! C'est troooooop chou !

Et c'est ainsi que Rowanda Glamour se joignit à la bandalanno.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà ! j'espère que vous avez profité de ce chapitre, c'est pas tout les jours que les paragraphes seront si longs. C'est pas tous les jours non plus qu'ils seront postés si rapidement…

Merci de me déposer des reviews :

1° si vous avez trouvé ça drôle

2° si vous voulez être gentils avec moi

3°si vous voulez protester contre la publication de fics aussi stupides

4° si vous voulez voter pour Lurzunna ou Gruzak dans le "Donjon Story"

5°si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire.

Bien, je vais vous laisser…à bientôt, pour un nouvel épisode de………………..

A VERY CLASSIC STORY

L'histoire la plus classiquement classique de l'histoire des fics classiques

Où l'on écoute parfois de la musique classique

Quand JS a besoin de calme pour chasser les tiques.

Allez, au revoir et surtout :

VIVE L'HUMOUR VASEUX ET DEBILE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. aaaaAAAAAngie DaaAAAAArling !

Hello ! Ici Bluering Bearer pour un nouveau chapitre de "A Very Classic Story" je préviens ceux qui s'impatientent que l'arrivage de nouvelles ados va bientôt cesser…

**RAR :**

**Tite fée des bois :** yeaaaah Nirvana c'est trop bien ! Ouais, ça fait beaucoup mais moi je dis, vive les t'cherche la fight !

**Liraïs pour le 5 :** Normal, c'est de moi et tu es dedans (modeste, modeste)

**Glorfi pour le 7 :** Murci !

**Rowanda :** ouais, mais le mimichoutruc on le publie chez toi ou chez moi ? Chez toi ou chez moi ?

**Shadox :** Merci, je me coucherais moins bête. Mais oui, le Leembasdamer, ça vient de toi !

**Me :** C'est trop, c'est trop (rougit) vous me gâtez. T'serais pas Liraïs avec un pseudo pareil ? Sinon, toutes mes excuses.

**Louise :** merci ! Ben invite Anne-so a lire on va voir ce qu'elle en pense et de rien !

J'informe tout le monde qu'avec un vote de deux voix sur quatre (oui ex æquo mais c'est pour elle qu'ils ont vote en premier, les autres fallait être plus rapide :p)… Gruzak remporte le donjon story ! Mais Lurzunna, en cadeau de consolation, aura droit à la magnifique "nightmare scarf" des avatars de Gaia et peut-être aussi à un OMG. Si vous connaissez Gaia, dites le moi, on pourra s'y retrouver !(amis gaians, genre Kacho, Teki ou Nekoku, si vous êtes là…)

**Disclaimer rapide :** le shampooing Loréliane appartient à Pen Of Chaos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La communauté, diminuée de Frodon, de Sam, de Boromir et de Merry et Pippin, mais augmentée de Rowanda Glamour, décide de se distraire en partant chasser l'orc, puisque ils ne peuvent plus aller en Mordor. En plus, comme dit Aragorn, si ça se trouve il reste encore quelque chose des hobbits…

(_Rohan_)

En tête, l'elfe préféré des jeunes lectrices :

**Legolas :** Ils courent comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par les fouets de leur maître ! (_pas besoin de parodier Legolas, il se coule tout seul, surtout dans les deux tours_)(_Fans de Legolas, ne cherchez pas d'arguments ! A la Japan night, ils ont passé la totalité des réplique de Legolas dans les trois films. Ça a pris 4 minutes !_)

**Aragorn :** Bluering, c'est parce que tu es lente de nature que je dois tout le temps t'attendre ou tu le fais exprès ?

**Bluering :** Je le fais exprès, mais t'es tellement rustre que tu vois pas que je fais semblant de m'être foulé la cheville pour que tu me portes !

**JS :** (Chante avec ses boucles d'oreilles)

**Pétrouchka :** Gimli, grouille toi un peu ! Tu dois t'entraîner pour l'endurance !

**Nab :** Legolas, attends moiiiiiiiii !

**Gimli :** Raaaaaaah ! (halète)

**Rowanda :** oh mais quelle idée de courir comme ça ! Chuis toute décoiffée maintenant !

(_Plus tard_)

**Aragorn :** Leggy tu vois quelque chose avec les super lentilles elfiques bleu saphir ?

**Legolas :** Ben y a des cavaliers blonds là bas…Je vais leur demander du Loréliane, j'en ai presque plus !

**Bluering :** z'en ont po c'est des cavaliers du Rohan.

**JS :** QUOI ? EOMER ARRIVE ? YEAAAAAAAAH !

En effet, Eomer arrive. Même que ses intentions ne sont pas très amicales, à en juger par la direction des lances…

**Eomer :** Quoi vous venez faire ici ?

**JS :** on vient voir tes beaux yeux !

**Eomer :** O.o Mais encore ?

**Bluering :** On chasse l'orc.

**Gimli :** vous avez vu comment qu'il nous parle çuila ?

**Eomer :** fais gaffe j'ai la lame facile !

**Legolas :** Pas touche c'est mon copain !

**Nab :** Vous devriez pas pointer des lances vers des gens, vous allez finir par blesser quelqu'un vous savez…

**Aragorn :** (la main timidement levée depuis un bon moment) Je peux parler ? Bon. On chasse l'orc, c'est vrai. Pour récupérer nos potes. Vous n'auriez pas vu une troupe d'Uruks ?

**Eomer :** ooooooops…(regard éloquent vers les autres cavaliers)

**Aragorn :** Vous les avez vus ou pas ?

**Eomer :** Ben…on a vu les Uruks, ouais, mais on en a fait du pâté de foie…sont entrain de griller là…vous comprenez quand on est bannis c'est pas tous les jours qu'on s'amuse…

**Aragorn :** Et les hobbits ?

**Eomer :** Gné ?

**Aragorn :** Ben les semi-hommes quoi…Des petits bonshommes marrants avec une moumoute frisée…

**Eomer :** Jamais vus sorry…

Là, tout le monde se gratte le tête : c'est une grande énigme…

**JS :** Les orcs ont du les bouffer…

**Pétrouchka :** Défaitiste, va !

**Aragorn :** Et il est ou votre barbecue ?

**Eomer :** Suis la fumée man.

**Aragorn :** Thanx. OK folks, let's go !

(_Plus tard, sur le lieu du bûcher_)

**Gimli :** Ooooooh une ceinture de hobbit carbonisée…

**Legolas :** OOOOOOh bouhouhou c'est trop triste, après toutes ces aventures, tous ces moments passés ensemble, tous ces…

**Aragorn :** Ta gueule.

**Legolas :** Tu n'as donc pas de cœur !

**Aragorn :** Si, mais…(une petite musique retentit, tatatatuuuun ! Et Aragorn est soudain vêtu d'une cape à carreaux et d'une casquette bizarre. Il a une pipe en bouche et une loupe à la main aussi…) Voici Sherlock Aragholmes ! (commence à examiner le terrain) Mmmmmmh…mouiiiii…pourquoi paaaaas…

**Bluering :** Quelles sont vos conclusions, Aragholmes ?

**Aragholmes :** élémentaire, ma chère Bluering. Les hobbits sont allés dans la forêt !

**Groupe :** (d'un air horrifié) DANS LA FORET !

(musique dramatique tadadaduuuuuun !)

(_Forêt de Fangorn_)

**Rowanda :** Ptain c'est glauque ici !

**Legolas :** Cette forêt est vieille…très vieille…pleine de souvenirs…et de colère…

**Nab :** Qu'est-ce qu'il parle bien…

**Bluering :** En effet, avec des discours pareils il est bien capable de gagner la prochaine "Elf Academy"…

**Gimli :** Les forêts c'est pourri.

**Un Arbre :** Non mais jeune homme un peu de respect quand même !

**Gimli :** Bon, bon…Le cirque Hipparque n'a pas besoin de deux clowns, vous ne pouvez donc pas faire l'affaire. (_encore une pour ceux qui aiment Tintin_)

**Nab :** OH ! Un USO !

**Gimli :** Hein ?

**Bluering :** OBNI.

**Aragorn :** Oui mais concrètement ?

**JS :** Objet Brillant Non Identifié.

**Aragorn :** Mais encore…?

**Legolas :** Le magicien blanc…approche !(regard fatal)

**Aragorn :** Bon, à trois vous attaquez : attention…un…deux…trOIS AIE MERDE CA BRULE PUTAIN D'EPEE !

**Legolas :** Mince, d'habitude ma flèche part toujours dans la bonne direction !

**Gimli :** Bon, n'insistons pas.

A ce dernier avis se rangent toutes nos bishoujos, qui ne veulent pas abîmer leurs armes de luxe. (_C'est vrai quoi, ca coûte cher ces trucs la_)

**OBNI :** You're tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits…Ouais bon les lecteurs ont compris qui j'étais de toute façon.

**Le groupe :** VOUS ! Mais c'est impossible !

**Nab :** euh…c'est qui ?

**Aragorn :** ah ben je savais bien qu'il fallait pas s'en faire pour toi ! Vieux farceur va !

**Gandalf :** mais attendez, je vous ai ramené une surprise !

Sortant de la lumière, apparaît une mignonne rousse habillée en blanc et bleu clair et avec des ailes d'ange en plastique dans le dos.

**Rowanda :** OOOOOoooooooooooooooh ! AAAAAAAaaaaaangie DAAAAAAAAAaaaaarling !

**Angie Darling :** ROWANDAaaaaaaaaaa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

**Bluering :** encore une ? Chouette !

**Petrouchka :** ha…ha…hibou.

**Gandalf :** elle était atterrie en Valinor, et les Valars ne savaient plus quoi en faire, alors voilà, je l'ai ramenée…

**JS :** t'étais en Valinor ? LA CLASSE !

**Bluering :** Doit y avoir plein de beaux Vanyar la bas…

**Gandalf :** Je ne vous le fais pas dire…hou hou !

**Aragorn :** Je croyais que t'aimais pas les elfes Bluering ?

**Bluering :** ben d'habitude ils sont cons, mais…ils sont beaux…

**Legolas:** hehe ! (Sourire plus regard fatal)

**Bluering :** Leggy, je ne parlais pas pour toi…Tu es beau, mais…pas très viril…

**JS :** je trouve pas moi…(regard en coulisse plus battement de cils)

**Nab :** grrrrr pas touche n'est mon Leggy n'a MOI !

**Legolas :** Oh oui ! Battez vous pour moi ! Un cat fight !

**Gandalf :** ah, les jeunes…

**Aragorn :** a propos de jeunes, tu sais ouskissont les hobbits ?

**Gandalf :** chez Sylvebarbe, un vieux pote à moi, z'en faites pas ils s'éclatent chez lui. Bientôt ils iront faire les boites en Isengard !

**Bluering et JS :** Yeah on y va !

**Gandalf :** NAN la prochaine destination c'est Edoras.

**JS :** Youpi on va voir Eomer !

**Nab :** c'est pas possible il a dit qu'il etait banni !

**Le groupe :** (la regardant) Oo

**JS :** je rêve ou elle a dit une phrase intelligente ?

**Bluering :** On dirait même qu'elle a compris la situation !

**Pétrouch :** la ! Une mèche brune !

**Angie :** C'est ce qu'on appelle une lueur d'espoir !

**Nab :** Bâââaaaah mais c'est moooooche les mèches bruuuunes !

**Legolas :** t'en fais pas ma Chibi-Nabounette-chan, grâce à Loréliane ca va vite disparaître !

**Gandalf :** bon allez on a plus rien a faire ici on s'arrache. (met deux doigts dans sa bouche et essaye de siffler sans y arriver. Finit par renoncer) GRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII huuuu(respire)IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII huuu (respire) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL !

**Bluering :** j'aurais jamais cru qu'un magicien puisse avoir autant de souffle !

La, commence The Scène Fatale : un cheval blanc (_mais quand je dis blanc c'est blanc, ca brille dans la nuit et ca fait mal aux yeux_) approche, crinière (_longue de 3 mètres_) au vent, au galop sur les steppes exprès recolorées en vert et sur fond de soleil couchant précoce avec musique a faire pleurer un golem de fer derrière.

**Groupe :** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW…

**Legolas :** Oh, mais c'est un

**Bluering :** MEARAS on sait et "your eyes aren't cheated by some spell".

**Gandalf :** allez, maintenant on part pour Edoras…envoyez le violon solo !

(_Edoras_)

**Garde :** Veuillez laisser à l'entrée tous vos objets contondants ou offensifs, bâtons, massues, épées, arcs, haches et armes en tout genre.

**Aragorn :** maiiiheuuu veux pas laisser Anduril toute seule moi !

**Gandalf :** faites ce qu'il dit. Vous aussi les filles.

**Aragorn :** d'accord mais pas touche, c'est MON épée.

**Garde :** Mithrandir ? Vous êtes censé déposer votre bâton aussi…

Soudain, Gandalf se ratatine et dit d'une vague voix chevrotante :

**Gandalf :** vous n'allez pas m'enlever ma canne, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ? Gne peux pas marcher sans…gne tombe sinon…

**Garde :** Booon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous hein…

(la Gandalf fait le super clin d'œil de la mort qui tue la discrétion que pratiquement que la moitié ont vu)

Notre charmant groupe entre donc dans Meduseld, pour se retrouver face a un vieux tas ridé, rabougri et décati, qui se révèle être Théoden. On ne le pense pas, mais un Saroumane, ca peut vous démolir un homme…

**Théoden :** wygnimegnegeneugneumeugneu…gneugneu…gneu…

**Grima :** attendez je vous fais la traduction…

**Gandalf :** J'ai pas besoin d'interprète espèce de Peter Pettigrow ! Dégage ! Coucouche panier !

La Grima et ses gardes (_des salopards qu'il a soudoyés…comme quoi y a vraiment des cons partout._) sont pas contents, alors comme ils sont pas forts ca permet à notre elfe, notre nain, notre Rôdeur et aux filles de s'entraîner un peu au karaté style matrix, que JS et Bluering ont appris à tout le monde y a pas longtemps. (_ouais, on en est pas a notre premier voyage, avant j'étais dans Matrix et avant encore dans Harry Potter. Ben quoi ?_?) Pendant ce temps, Gandalf se tape la honte de sa vie de la manière suivante :

**Gandalf :** Venez Théoden, libérez vous de Saroumane…Théoden…(air de wizard super sérieux prêt à lancer une tempête de flammes éternelles ou en pleine clairvoyance)…Je vous libère…de ce sort.

La, on attend un peu. Rien ne se passe. Puis :

**Théoden possédé :** Hiiiiiiin hiiiin hiiin ! T'as pas de pouvoir ici !

Gandalf l'a pas digéré et se met en colère sans vraiment contrôler, ce qui revient à dire qu'il sort son bâton (la Grima est encore plus fâché) et envoie un sort quelconque qui plaque Théoden contre le mur. (_Mauvais pour le cœur ça_) Ensuite il lui dit un truc au sujet de plaie et de poison que pas grand monde pige et il l'envoie valdinguer à sur son trône, ce qui à pour effet de permettre à Saroumane qui téléguidait Théoden depuis Orthanc de goûter à la joie des sports de glisse sur carrelage.

Gandalf est satisfait, mais la nièce de l'oncle, Eowyn, surnommée boucle d'or, s'inquiète (non sans raison) pour le cœur de son oncle. Elle va le voir et, (chœur angélique aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh oooooooooooh) Théoden rajeunit de 20 ans, peut être même plus. Cela n'étant nullement du à un banal élixir de jouvence, Théoden et ses hommes commencent à croire que Gandalf, c'est pas de la gnognotte.

Théoden recommence d'ailleurs à parler avec une voix normale et pas au moyens d'espèces de borborygmes aussi vagues et indistincts qu'inintelligibles. (_Oui, je sais, on est dans une fic humoristique. Je vous demande en quoi ca ne me donne pas le droit d'utiliser du langage soutenu ?_)(_c'est vrai quoi, lisez "l'idée fixe du savant Cosinus, de Christophe, et vous allez voir que la langue française, lorsque l'on recherche un peu ses mots, est absolument désopilante_)(_bien, il suffit, maintenant je recommence a baragouiner mes idioties habituelles_.)(_comment ? je n'ai jamais cessé de dire des idioties ? Je vous l'accorde, mais au moins je ne proférais plus de grossièretés._)(_j'abuse un peu en matière de commentaires de l'auteur, mais ca m'amuse. C'est une forme de suspense comme une autre_.) (_bien, je crois que nous pouvons reprendre_.)(_et cessez de pester ainsi ou l'envie pourrait bien me prendre de laisser ce chapitre la ou il en est et de ne pas écrire pendant plusieurs mois._)

(_bien, reprenons_)

(_je vous ai dit de cesser de pester !)_

_(et que je n'entende plus un seul "c'est pas trop tôt !)_

_(chut maintenant soyez sages)_

Voilà. Le temps que j'ai passé à vous enquiquiner avec des commentaires idiots et déplacés, nos personnages l'ont passé à faire autre chose. Résultat, il faut que je récapitule tout, et comme ca va me prendre du temps, vous aurez la suite la prochaine fois.

NAAAAAAAAN J'DECOOOOONNE !

Théoden est pas content mais alors pas content du tout et chasse Grima à grand coups de pieds au postérieur, ce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air de réjouir ledit Grima, qui s'enfuit la queue basse. (_ET JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR DE COMMENTAIRES PERVERS DANS VOS REVIEWS ! Il n'y avait ici aucune allusion c'est bien clair AUCUNE ! non mais les jeunes ! je vous jure ! oh !_)

Et c'est ainsi que Théoden, à peine guéri, dut bien se rendre compte que la carcasse du corps de son fils commençait à schlinguer ferme et qu'il valait mieux l'enterrer. Bientôt, il y eut de zoulies petites fleurs blanches sur le tertre. C'est au moins une consolation : Votre fils est mort, certes, mais sa tombe embellit le paysage.

Pour changer les idées de Théoden, Gandalf proposa de faire la guerre à Saroumane. Théoden protesta, prétextant des rhumatisme. Aragorn répliqua que si on ne faisait pas la guerre à Saroumane, cela n'empêchait pas ce dernier de nous la faire. Résultat : Tout le monde s'en va au gouffre de Helm, et Gandalf part on ne sait trop où.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans le prochain chapitre, Bluering devra déjouer les techniques de drague de boucle d'Or pour garder son Rôdeur, Legolas va faire ses cascades (_c'est d'ailleurs l'une des seules choses qu'il sait faire…se battre, il sait, mais il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup…_) et Gimli va inaugurer le célèbre sport du "Lancer de Nain". Le gouffre de Helm, quoi.

Allez, au revoir tout le monde, Banzaï, vive POC et surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review. Gentille si possible.

Ah, au fait, dans la prochaine Elf academy, vous êtes pour qui ?


	10. Ze Gouffeur de Helm Oo

PADAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !

Eh oui ! Super en retard, comme d'habitude, mais vous devriez être contents non ? Je fais durer le plaisir ! (mwahahahaha)

(l'auteur déclare qu'elle a la flemme de faire une note plus longue)

(ah si tiens en fait elle a un truc à dire)

Si certains cherchaient une certaine logique à l'histoire, qu'ils se rassurent, il n'y en a pas. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle et pas que du baratin : pour mes 15 ans (oui, continuez a chanter "joyeux anniversaire", vous êtes très très en retard mais ça fait plaisir quand même) j'ai reçu ce qu'on appelle une palette graphique. Le stade "mumuse" étant passé, le projet de BD (pour mes deux fics) se concrétise. J'ajoute que si certains veulent voir mes illustrations, dollz et autres fanarts des fics, ils m'envoient un e mail. Je doute que j'aie des fans fans au point de faire des fanarts de mes fics, mais si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas, envoyez, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que ça donne …voilà, c'était pour remplir le haut de la page

**RAR :**

**Darky Angel :** merci moi ma mère sait déjà depuis longtemps que j'ai pété un câble…ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'il faudrait démêler la pelote de câbles pétés qui s'amoncellent dans mon cerveau…

**whitangel :** (bé oui, pseudo différent moi je considère que c'est un autre même si je crois que c'est le / la même.) Tiens tiens tiens…tu sais que tu me donne une sacrée bonne idée toi ? (nyark nyark se voit déjà embêter Voldie et Harry) hé hé je t'aime bien…allez c'est d'accord, quand celle la est finie je m'y mets

**Toot :** marfi (bows low) pis remarfi tiens…La suite pour towa. J'aime les nouveaux reviewers

**Une qui fait le contraire de ce que l'auteur a dit :** Greuw tu sais que si on était dans un topic de mowa je te mettrais dans la backlist ? Greuw. Personne n'a le droit de désobéir à l'Auteure ! Oui bon, d'accord, si, mais soit au moins attentive à ce que t'écris ! J'avais dit que c'était Grima qui partait la queue basse ! (Cela dit je suis d'accord, n'étant pas nécrophile, les charognes qui datent de plusieurs jours, je trouve pas ça particulièrement sexy…)

**Angie :** Eh ! si tu lisais les chapitres dans l'ordre tu t'en sortirais mieux hein ! Et pis d'abord si tu veux du soutenu va lire l'autre fic, parce que celle la est mon défouloir personnel. Na.

**Elyane :** MOUH JE L'AIME CELLE LA ! Viens voir, que je te serres dans mes bras ! Par contre je suis triste quand même, vous allez tous finir à l'asile à cause de moi, si j'en crois vos reviews ! Haldir ? Oki Oki Haldir. Enfin faut dire ca aux juges…T'as de la chance, c'était Gruzak qu'avait gagné, maintenant elle a encore plus gagné grâce à toi…Le QI de Leggy ? Moi je trouve ça plutôt désespérant, et plus pour son entourage que pour lui même mdr Pour le club, c'est d'accord, pour le plan aussi mwhahaha Par contre on aura du mal à retenir le nom si déjà on perd la mémoire…euh mais attend non c'est pas nous qui la perdons…euh…attend…on parlait de quoi ? Mwahaha…et pis Noyeux Joël et Bananier Pomme sautées à toi aussi (tu as d'ailleurs raison, sur ce point, Vieux motard que j'aimais…)

**Liraïs :** eh ben oui mais…je fais ce que je peux… (envoie un e mail a POC pour lui demander comment varier son humour)( se rend compte qu'elle a même pas l'adresse TT)

**The Dark Witches :** Mwaha c'est bien, faut ramener des fidèles au Seigneur des Anneaux…fais lui lire les bouquins maintenant ! Et bonne chance pour ta fic

**Shadoxounette sirie :** Legolas, j'aurais du m'en douter…merci pour tout ces "bien, bien" XD USO ? Ben Unidentified Shining Object tiens ! uh Angie on la verra plus tard en détail ! Pas ma faute si elle arrive pas au bon moment !Ferme la fenêtre y a du courant d'air XDDDD ! mdr ! Grima ? mou ! Comme du caramel, sauf que le caramel c'est bon ! gnahahaaaaa…

**Gim'nain :** un mec tiens ! Je devrais faire plus souvent des signed reviews ça me ramène des lecteurs…mon amie qu'aime bien Gimli ben…c'est Pétrouch quoi ! Alias Mouflonne, SAS Babouchka etc, etc… Tu m'adores ? ooooh c'est trop chouuu merci lol. Legolas est depuis longtemps plus sur le podium en fait. C'était un instant d'égarement. Mis il passe quand même avant Gollum et son bip mdr ! Au fait rapport à ta fic, la statue de la liberté, c'est BARTHOLDI et pas Eiffel (Eiffel il a participé mais juste pour faire une vague armature beuâh) je suis bien placée pour le savoir, je suis alsacienne, et Bartholdi, tout en ayant vécu à Paris, était né à Colmar. TU PLAINS ARAGORN MAIS COMMENT CA ! Bluering roule très bien les pelles ! (c'est pas comme moi snif) Qu'estu crois les nazguls ils sont méchants mais y sont forts ! Ce qu'Aragorn a de plus que Gimli ? euh…des centimètres… mdr.

A Plus de revieeews ? mééééheuuuuu ! (Regarde le nombre de reviews qu'elle a ) Bon d'accord.

Sur le chemin du gouffre de Helm, notre petite troupe d'avant garde se fait un peu attaquer par des Wargs. Grosses bébêtes pas belles dans le film, gros loups très beaux mais méchants pour les livreux…brefouille, comme je fais partie des livreux (_mais c'est ici du film que je fais la parodie hein_) je considère que mon Aragorn chéri d'amûr n'est pas tombé de cette falaise pourrie, (_en plus ça m'évite plein de scènes idiotes avec Arwen dedans qui n'ont plus lieu d'être puisque Aragorn a fini par choisir Bluering…_) (_au fait vous avez vu, quelques lignes plus haut comme Yoda j'ai parlé…_)(_Hé ! L'idée du siècle je viens d'avoir ! Dans ce chapitre, comme de Luke Skywalker le célèbre maître je vais m'exprimer !_)

Donc au gouffre de Helm nos héros arrivent. (_Hé je vous rassure ça sera pas comme ça pendant tout le chapitre hein_) Là bas, (_j'arrête parce que j'en ai déjà marre_) ils revoient une vieille connaissance : Boucle d'Or (au grand malheur de Bluering, les trois ours ne sont pas là pour s'occuper d'elle, bien que pour notre jeune héroïne ce soit tout ce que la blonde mérite…) qui commence tout de suite à dragouiller le beau Rôdeur (non sans raison remarquez…) qui d'ailleurs n'est pas très ardent à la repousser…

**Bluering , aux autres folles : **eh mais merde ! Elle pouvait pas s'attaquer à Legolas !

**Pétrouch :** t'es folle c'est pas une lesbienne non plus…

**JS :** hin hin moi pas de risques Eomer c'est son frère…

**Bluering :** Faudrait déjà que vous soyez ensemble…(voit le regard assassin de JS) pas taper !

**Angie :** Si j'étais toi, j'irais tout de suite le remettre dans le droit chemin, parce que là…

**Bluering :** ! Merci du conseil tiens…(se retourne) Aragoooorn ?

L'interpellé, soit par feinte soit par problème auditif, ne bronche pas.

**Pétrouch :** hin hin appelle le Eole y répondra ptêt…

**Angie :** Montre toi un peu plus persuasive, quoi…

**Bluering :** Ben…si je le tape trop souvent, je vais plus pouvoir l'utiliser après…

**Angie :** mais noooon, tu vas le voir, tu l'enlace gentiment par la taille et tu lui susurre à l'oreille des mots suaves et engageants…

**Les trois Brunes :** (_à savoir JS, Pétrouch et Bluering_ ) Oo

**Angie :** Ben oui, en douceur quoi !

**JS :** Dou…ceur ? Ca veut dire ?

**Bluering :** Mais non, les mecs c'est fait pour taper, pas pour cajoler ! Faut se faire respecter quoi !

**Pétrouchka :** j'aurais du m'en douter avec ces petites ailes en plastique…c'est Cupidon au féminin…

**Angie :** pffff v'z'aurez jamais de gars d'abord.

**Bluering :** T'en as un ptêtre ?

Angie rougit.

**Les brunes :** ha !

**Angie, en chuchotant :** à Valinor, j'en avais plusieurs…

Bluering passe en mode humeur massacrante, JS regarde Angie en coin et Pétrouch se contente de dire qu'Angie Darling, c'est pucelle qu'on croit.

Du côté de Nab et de Rowanda, elles tournent toutes les deux autour de leur cascadeur-sur-oliphant-qui-n'a-pas-encore-pu-démontrer-son-agilité-suprême-sauf-sur-le-troll-des-cavernes, et partagent avec lui des discours aussi longs qu'édifiants. (_note pour ceuzécelles qui ont le même QI que leur bel elfe blond, je faisais de l'ironie_)

Mais pendant ce temps du côté de l'état major, on s'amuse à élaborer des stratégies en attendant le combat…

Les soldats en étaient tous aux châteaux de cartes, tarots, trouduc, belote, crapette, tarot africain, tas de merde, kems, bridge, poker, streap poker (_ben quoi avec les armures y risquent pas grand chose…_)solitaire( _eh oui, y en a qu'ont pas d'amis que voulez vous_ ), dame de pique, bataille(_forcément_)(_quoi bataille corse ? MAIS PTAIN ou voulez vous trouver la Corse en terre du milieu !_), nain jaune et j'en passe…Lorsque les Uruk hai de Saroumane se décidèrent enfin à montrer le bout de leur museau…ou plutôt de leur groin. (_poil aux mains_)Branle-bas de combat ! (_poil aux bras_)

Bref, tous les soldats se rassemblent sur les remparts…(_poil quelque part_)

**Haldir :** Eh, copains ! Je suis pas censé être là mais PJ n'aime pas ma tête, il veut me voir crever ! J'en profite pour vous aider !(_moi non plus j'aime pas sa tête et je me demande ce qu'il fout la, alors qu'il crève ça ne me dérange pas…fans de Haldir, soyez heureux et ne me frappez pas. Je suis moins pire avec lui qu'avec Legolas._)

**Aragorn :** Coupain (étreinte virile)

**Bluering :** Si il s'y met avec les mecs en plus !

**Rowanda :** Ca va hein, tourne pas a la parano…

**Nab :** En plus c'est pas un mec c'est un elfe !

**Bluering :** Doit on considérer ça comme un éclair d'intelligence ?

**JS :** pas de sa part, non…

Puisqu'elles n'ont rien d'autre à faire, notre bande de bishoujos prépare ses armes…Nous savons déjà les techniques de combats de certaines d'entre elles, mais celles d'Angie et de Rowanda nous demeurent inconnues ! Sachez que l'arme de Rowanda est particulièrement impressionnante ! Il s'agit duuuu Rainbow Gloss ! Alors le Rainbow Gloss est un super objet : gloss muni de deux extrémités, une avec paillettes et une autre sans (comme chez pimky vous savez ?) (_je sais comment ca s'écrit normalement ! Mais je veux pas de procès !_) qui peut changer de couleur a volonté, ce qui fait que notre chère petite peut si ca lui chante avoir les lèvres jaune citron ou violet fluo. Mais vous vous en doutez, elle préfère le rose. Ben ouais. Et donc ce gloss, quand on le barbouille sur les ennemis, ils deviennent roses, puis bleus, puis jaunes, et ils explosent en pleiiiin de petites paillettes et de petites fleurs c'est chou non ?

Angie quand à elle, elle a même pas besoin de se battre _(nd'angie : quoi vous voulez vraiment que j'abîme mon beau corps de déesse dans une bataille ? baaaah_), piske son Lucky Charm en fer à cheval invoque une magnifique petite pouliche (Akhal Téké crème) (_désolée Angie, je sais pus comment ça s'écrit_) qui se charge de botter le cul des ennemis, en plus elle fait ça très bien vu qu'elle est magique alors bon. Les ennemis ils valdinguent a 300m et après ils peuvent plus se rasseoir pendant un mois…(au moins).

**Aragorn :** Tous à vos posteuuuuh !

**Théoden :** eyh oyhe tu me laisse un peu commander ?

**Aragorn :** euh c'est à dire que je suis quand même plus charismatique, ils m'écouteront plus que toi…tu comprends, moi je suis jeune et beau (_pétrouch tais toi_) et toi t'es juste "et"…

**fan club de Legolas :** ALORS C'EST LEGGY QUI DOIT COMMANDEEEEEER !

A ce moment une énorme morgenstern lancée par Bluering et Pétrouch (les seules qui n'ont vraiment pas de faible pour Legolas _hhhheeeeeeem Bluering toi chu po sure heincomment ça "la ferme" ?_) s'abat sur le fan club, les ratatinant toutes.

**Bluering :** pfff. GENRE il va arriver à commander, l'a aucune stratégie c't'idiot. Ca lui suffit pas de crâner sur son bouclier skate ?

**Pétrouch :** Pis c'est pas le genre du Rohan de se laisser commander par des moeufs.

**un vague soldat :** Ben ça dépend à quoi elles ressemblent hein…

**un autre vague soldat :** Elles sont mignonnes, ces petites…

**Les folles :** obsédés !

**Les orques :** bon là, c'est pas pour dire mais on attend…

**JS : **bon, les filles. On se garde un tiers de l'armée, on en laisse un autre aux Rohirrim et aux elfes, pis le reste pour les arbres.

**Théoden :** kézarbres ?

**Bluering :** tu verras. JS ? T'oublies Gandalf et Eomer…

**JS :** Ca compte dans les Rohirrim…

**Bluering :** ah.

**Les orques :** Ca vient oui ?

**Rowanda :** vous avez vu comment ils sont…répugnants ? Et puis leurs pagnes sont craaaaaaaades… et leurs armuuuures beuuuurk !

**Pétrouch :** bienvenue dans la triste réalité de la TDM, chère consoeur…

**Nab :** eh, c'est pas gentil ! C'est pas parce que c'est ta sœur que tu peux lui dire qu'elle est con comme ça, la !

**Pétrouch et Rowanda :** Oo pauvre petite.

**Les orques :** Bon merde alors on va pas y passer la nuit !

**JS :** Deux secondes vous êtes si pressés que ça de vous faire buter la gueule ?

**Angie :** eh, si on arrive à les faire attendre assez longtemps ils vont ptêtre partir…

**Aragorn :** mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, l'archer qu'est censé tout déclencher !

**Archer :** Rooooooôôôôôô….Pfuiiiiiiiiittttt….Rzrororoooooooôôôôôôôôzzzz…pfuiiiiiittt…

**Aragorn :** Oh merde ! Legolas, tiens, une occasion d'être utile et de briller aux yeux de tes fans, déclenche la bataille !

**Legolas :** Ouaiiiiiis ! Regarde bien, Chibi-Nabounette-Chan !

Legolas fait onduler ses cheveux dans la brise nocturne, prend une flèche d'un geste gracieux, tend son arc eeeeet… Pétrouch qui s'impatiente lui prend l'arc des mains, tire au hasard dans le tas et bute un gros orc.

**Les orques :** c'est pas trop tôt ! Sus aux zumains !

**Les folles :** Youhou les zurukaïs !

**Les Uruk-hai :** Quoi ?

**Les folles :** préparez-vous à vous faire morfler par les gobelins et les norques !

**Les Uruk-hai :** pourkwassa ?

**Les folles :** parce que ! Youhou les gobelins et les norques !

**Les gobelins et les orques :** Quoi ?

**Les folles :** les Uruk-hai déshonorent votre race !

**Les orques :** muh ?

**Les folles :** ben ouais sont a moitié humains !

**les orques :** (_j'ai grave envie de mettre les yorques et les yobelins depuis dtaleur mais bon, pas de plagiat._) GRAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Sus aux Zuruks !

**JS :** et voilà comme on bute le tiers d'une armée. Je crois qu'on va quand même prendre un peu sur la part des autres, j'ai envie de me défouleeeeeeer !

Ce qui suivit fut un joyeux bordel. Résumé de la bataille : les orques et les gobelins et ce qui reste des uruks s'en sont pris plein le groin, malgré une brèche dans la mur, des explosifs et une retraite précipitée des femmes et des nenfants (_RUN AWAY ! RUN AWAAAAAYYYYYY !_)

En plus, comme Gandalf, Eomer, une bande de Rohirrim et pis les Huorns sont venus prêter main forte à tout le monde, vers le matin, on entend deux cris généralement présent sur le champ de bataille :

**Les Zuruks, les norques et les gobelins :** aaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhh…

**Les gentils :** Ouéééééééééééé !

Bref, on les a bien buté ces saloperies. Z'allez voir que les champs du Pellenor ça promettra.

Voilaaaaaa… c'est tout pour ce chapitre . Ben ouais, j'ai plus d'inspiration la. Alors bon.

Si, un dernier mot. Votez en reviews : le prochain chapitre sera-t-il "Le Chapitre Sérieux", "Peines de Cœurs", ou "Combat de Coqs" ? A savoir que les deux autres suivront l'élu immédiatement… vous pouvez même faire un classement de , genre 1 puis 2 puis 3…voilà .


End file.
